White Cat
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Un trágico encuentro puede desatar hasta la mas peligrosas de las bestias... Chat Noir es cegado por la ira y la sed de venganza. Marinette aun en su delicada condición; tiene que conseguir la manera de recuperar la conciencia dormida de su querido compañero... ¿Luego solo tendrá que tolerar el ronroneo del gato?
1. Angustia Felina

**¡Hola mis lectores! Como les prometí aquí estoy yo para dejarle este nuevo ffc de nuestro OTP predilecto 7u7 Marichat forever(?)**

 **Esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin pude plasmarla xD**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste :'3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **"Angustia Felina"**_

Ya el cielo se podía ver las brillantes estrellas, y las calles de París estaban siendo iluminadas por la hermosa luz de la luna. Una chica de diecisiete años caminaba con paso apresurado, reprochándose una y otra vez que se le había hecho demasiado tarde en casa de su amiga. Esa noche tenía un compromiso muy importante, pero simplemente el tiempo se le fue volando y cuando vino a darse cuenta; ya iba atrasada como casi siempre.

Marinette suspiro mientras trataba de buscar algún lugar donde esconderse para poder transformarse, pero secretamente le daba un poco de miedo hacerlo aún estando demasiado cerca de la casa de Alya, ya que su amiga se había vuelto implacable en la búsqueda de Ladybug, tenía como un sexto sentido cuando la heroína estaba cerca o a punto de aparecer. A veces sospechaba que conocía su identidad, pero esa idea era descartada rápidamente porque la morena no le había formado la bronca del siglo por no habérselo contado, así que por ahora estaba a salvo.

Saco su celular para verificar la hora, y se mordió el labio percatándose que llevaba casi una hora de atraso. Debía encontrarse con su compañero para patrullar, solo esperaba que le felino no fuera demasiado impaciente como cuando era el que llegaba tarde y ella se la tomaba un poco mal.

Definitivamente no tenía moral.

Sujeto con fuerza y ansiedad el bolso de medio lado donde descansaba su Kwami. Hacia un poco de frió, pero por suerte había decidido salir ese día con una camiseta azul claro y encima de esta una chaqueta de algodón delgada pero muy cómoda de color negro, junto con sus pescadores de azul marino y unas toreritas negras.

Paso por un callejón con la esperanza de que estuviera desolado, pero suspiro con desaliento cuando vio a una pareja que había elegido precisamente ese lugar para dar demostraciones de amor con besos algo ardientes. No pudo evitar fruncir los labios mientras seguía su camino, eso sí que era de lo más romántico.

Cuando se acercó a otro; este era más grande que el ultimo y con muchas posibilidades, hasta que de este salió una mujer con un bebe en brazos, Marinette frunció el ceño al ver como la señora sostenía a su pequeño con fuerza y su cuerpo estaba completamente en tensión. En el momento que iba a preguntarle si algo ocurría a pesar que aún tenía una distancia de por medio; un joven con una gruesa sudadera oscura y con capucha salió de entre las sobras de dicho callejón con una postura amenazante y con el brillo letal de un arma filosa en su mano.

Marinette se quedó de piedra con el aliento atascado en su garganta mientras abría los ojos de par en par, a esa distancia pudo escuchar los lamentos de la joven madre mientras retrocedía atemorizada. La Franco-china observo a ambas direcciones analizando donde podría esconderse, pero no tenía donde, y aunque la calle estaba casi desierta; aun pasaban autos y cualquiera de ellos podría verla con demasiada facilidad. Así que tragando saliva con esfuerzo y con la adrenalina pasando rápidamente por su cuerpo; alzo la barbilla y con rapidez se acercó a la escena con el corazón martillando en su pecho.

Ella era una heroína con o sin el traje.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente; poso suavemente una mano en el hombro de la mujer para brindarle su apoyo, esta se sobresaltó un poco y la observo con pánico y confusión. Marinette pudo palpar por sí misma la tensión y el horror domando a la pobre madre.

Luego poso sus ojos en el muchacho que la miraba con sus labios fruncidos en una mueca, sus ojos oscuros impregnados de malicia.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto la Franco-China en un murmullo solo para que ella la escuchara, tratando de moldear el tono de su voz para que no sonara tan nerviosa como realmente se sentía.

La mujer de cabellera rubia platinada miro ansiosa a ambos—Y-Yo le di mi bolso, es todo lo que tengo lo juro—dijo abrazando aún más a su bebe que permanecía dormido.

La heroína se le hundió el corazón al oír el tono aterrado de ella, y trato de que esa furia hacia aquel hombre joven no la consumiera.

—¡Mentira! ¡No había nada de valor en el! Debes de tener algo más encima—siseo el chico manejando hábilmente el arma.

La mujer se encogió mientras retrocedía otro paso—¡No tengo nada más!—grito por lo bajo con la voz temblorosa.

Cansada de esa situación; Marinette se posiciono en frente de la joven madre, enfrentando así al ladrón con una mirada implacable aunque por dentro estaba un nerviosa. Veía el filo del arma al mismo tiempo que a los ojos oscuros del atacante. No debía de perder de vista ninguno de los dos si quería tener una oportunidad de ayudar.

—Sera mejor que se vaya y llame a la policía…—murmuro la chica sin mirar a la mujer.

—P-Pero…—balbuceo pero el pequeño llanto del bebe la interrumpió, la madre intento silenciarlo pero era inútil.

Eso parecía irritar a un mas al ladrón.

—No te me escaparas, y tu una niña no me lo vas a impedir—hablo el con veneno dando nuevamente un paso.

—Tiene que irse—murmuro Marinette con advertencia, pero la mujer parecía estar paralizada del pánico.

El muchacho gruño mientras intentaba esquivar a la chica para alcanzar a su presa, pero Marinette se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino de un ágil salto. Ella observo como él era solo un poco mayor y que le propasaba en altura mas de una cabeza, debía de rondar los veintitantos años, estaba cegado por la rabia, la codicia y quizás algo de desesperación que hacía que actuara con crueldad sin medir las consecuencia. Frunció los labios; como Ladybug lidiar con el seria pan comido… pero como civil.

Tenía mucho en contra.

—¡Apártate mocosa!—grito el chico furioso blandiendo el cuchillo hacia ella.

Por suerte podía esquivarlo con facilidad gracias al entrenamiento de esos años como heroína, pero el ladrón desesperado en su arranque de ira; la flanqueo para alcanzar a la madre que aun permanecía congelada con su bebe en llanto. Marinette maldiciendo por lo bajo; se interpuso y sujeto ambas muñecas del sujeto, y así ambos comenzaron a forcejear.

—¡Quítate de mi camino!

—Oblígame…—murmuro seriamente la franco-china. Sabía que provocarlo era un peligro y una pésima idea claramente estando en desventaja, pero por lo menos lo distraía de su objetivo principal.

El torció los labios en una mueca de ira, y ganándole obviamente en fuerza quito de un tirón el agarre de su muñeca, sin preámbulos sostuvo más firmemente la filosa arma, y dio un rápido movimiento hacia ella.

Marinette quedo sin aliento por un momento, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta y rápida a la vez, mientras observaba fijamente aquellos ojos sonrientes en malicia pura. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de esta solo salió una brusca aspiración tratando desesperadamente de llevar aún más aire en sus pulmones cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen. Con un verdadero miedo infiltrándose en sus venas no quiso mirar hacia abajo, pero se le escapo un gemido tratando de concentrarse en él, viendo como este retiraba el arma de su cuerpo en un lento y agónico movimiento lo cual ella jadeo de dolor y sentía como empalidecía rápidamente.

Él iba nuevamente atacarla, pero a pesar de su sufrimiento logro enfocarse y dejar el dolor en un segundo plano; sujetando nuevamente su muñeca con más fuerza producida por la adrenalina del momento, el parecía aún más irritado. Por un segundo llevo sus ojos al cuchillo y vio la sangre escurrirse lentamente de la filosa hoja.

Apretó los labios para no emitir otro sonido que delataría su estado, pero en realidad sentía que no duraría mucho más entre esa batalla de voluntades.

Giro su rostro hacia atrás donde la mujer aun la veía con pánico mientras tapaba la boca de su bebe para ahogar su llanto.

—¡Váyase!—grito Marinette con rudeza haciendo reaccionar finalmente a la madre, que con ligero sobresalto parpadeo. Al principio titubeo pero no tardo el darse la vuelta y salir corriendo prometiéndole conseguir ayuda.

—¡No! ¡Se me está escapando!—intento seguirla, pero Marinette aún se lo impedía—¡¿Es que tú no sientes nada niña?!—grito furioso el chico intentando zafarse nuevamente del agarre para descargar su ira contra ella.

Marinette apretó los dientes cuando su forcejeo la hizo casi marearse del dolor, pero se negaba a soltarlo hasta que la mujer y su hijo estuvieran a una buena distancia.

Y sí que sentía… la debilidad comenzó a invadirla, y al mismo tiempo noto como la cálida sangre humedecía su ropa. No respondió mientras tragaba temblorosamente con esfuerzo, con su corazón dando un vuelco porque sabía que cuándo el lograra liberarse… seria su perdición.

—Disfrutare mucho haciéndote sufrir—susurro el hombre con una sonrisa repulsiva a punto de quedar libre.

Marinette jadeo cuando el esfuerzo le estaba costando caro, ya sentía el sudor frió perlando su frente y el dolor comenzaba a dominar sus sentidos.

Cuando comenzó a aflojar el agarre sin poderlo evitar; vio con sorpresa como el muchacho era tomado por la espalda y era jalado hacia atrás con brusquedad, hasta hacerlo caer duramente al suelo de espaldas en un fuerte golpe.

Ella no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante agotada observando a su salvador.

Nada más y nada menos que Chat Noir.

A pesar de su estado; se alegró de verlo. El chico había madurado increíblemente, su cambio se notaba a leguas, aunque aún tenía su chispeante personalidad intacta.

Aunque…

Su mirada esmeralda a pesar que seguía siendo brillante; poseía un toque salvaje, su expresión era de total enojo viendo al maleante con su cuerpo en tensión para atacarlo.

Marinette llevo su mano derecha a su herida aun sin verla, sus dedos palparon ligeramente la humedad de su camisa que daba mucho que decir al igual que el horrible dolor que sentía y el cansancio repentino, por lo menos podía ocultarla a simple vista gracias a su abrigo, pero no sabía cuándo tiempo más podría resistir de pie, sus piernas estaban temblorosas.

Parpadeo cuando su vista se volvió borrosa por un segundo antes de que volviera a la normalidad, se negaba a caer aun.

Chat tendría que ayudarla o su vida correría peligro…

'

'

Chat Noir se había estado preguntando desde hacía un buen rato donde se encontraba Ladybug, había estado esperando en el lugar indicado por casi una hora y ella nada que hacia acto de presencia. Lo cual era extraño porque siempre era ella que lo regañaba por llegar tarde algunas veces…

Con un profundo suspiro se puso de pie para observar la ciudad desde el tejado de la casa donde se encontraba. Tomo su bastón preguntándose si debería llamarla para cerciorarse si se encontraba bien, pero debía comenzar a patrullar con o sin ella, sin embargo, quería asegurarse del estado de la mariquita, en esos dos años habían formado una amistad única a pesar que su corazón siempre anhelo algo más…

Pero ya no se preocupaba tanto por eso.

Con una pequeña sonrisa; se dispuso a marcharse para dar la primera vuelta, pero antes de dar un solo paso lo dejo paralizado un potente olor a sangre fresca. Alzo la nariz y aspiro profundamente para rastrear el lugar proveniente, gracias a que en esos años sus sentidos felinos se hicieron mucho más potentes al igual que sus habilidades de lucha.

Ahora con la ruta establecida en su cabeza; se dirigió hacia el lugar en varios saltos, notando que no estaba demasiado lejos de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando se asomó del tejado del edificio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras murmuraba un nombre ante la nueva escena que estaba presenciando.

—Marinette…

La chica estaba reteniendo a un muchacho a pesar que era demasiado menuda y delgada como para siquiera intentarlo, pero sorprendentemente lo hacía eficientemente aunque con esfuerzo mientras le gritaba a una mujer con un infante que huyera. La señora salió corriendo momentos después en dirección contraria aun con su bebe llorando levemente.

Sus felinos ojos se posaron en el brillo del arma que sostenía el sujeto, percatándose de la sangre que manchaba la filosa hoja.

Una furia silenciosa lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo ¿Había logrado herir a la mujer o al bebe antes de que Marinette llegara?

El simple hecho de que se hubiera aprovechado y lastimado a un civil tan vulnerable hacia que sus sentidos saltaran hacia el hombre. Y verlo forcejear con su Princess lo dejaba completamente fuera de base, nadie le ponía un dedo encima a ella.

Nadie…

Con una promesa silenciosa; salto al suelo en una suave caída. Domado por algo letal; lo sujeto por la parte de atrás de la sudadera para alejarlo de un tirón de ella y arrojarlo al suelo sin demasiada delicadeza, viendo con repugnancia al chico algo aturdido por el ataque sorpresa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo bastardo?—gruño por lo bajo el felino sin ni una pizca de su natural buen humor, en esos momentos solo quería hacerle pedazos, el olor a sangre estaba demasiado fresco en sus fosas nasales y le hacía perder un poco el sentido. Alzo lentamente sus manos y se trono los dedos listo para darle una merecida paliza, consciente de que su Princess estaba a sus espalda seguramente sorprendida por su aparición.

—Chat…—murmuro por lo bajo ella con un tono de cansancio en su voz.

El hizo una mueca con los labios sin apartar la vista de su presa, seguramente ella debería estar exhausta por haberse enfrentado a alguien con el doble de su tamaño por quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Estas bien Princess?—pregunto agazapándose un poco cuando el muchacho comenzó a levantarse.

—S-Si… estoy bien—respondió ella mientras retrocedía un poco.

Entonces sin pensarlo demasiado; se lanzó hacia el sujeto colocándose encima de el inmovilizandolo con su propio peso, muy atento de su arma para que no lo alcanzara con esta, muy dispuesto a darle una lección antes de que las autoridades llegaran.

—¿Cómo pudiste herir a una madre con su bebe?—dijo con desagrado—Eres una completa escoria—siseo mientras le asestaba un fuerte golpe el la mandíbula a su contrincante, para luego arrancarle de un zarpazo el arma tirándola lejos de su alcance.

El joven ladrón intentaba por todos los medios levantarse y quitarse al héroe enfurecido de encima, pero era inútil, este gruño de dolor con el buen golpe, pero aun así no dejo de luchar en ningún momento para intentar liberarse.

—Ojala hubiera herido a esa perra o a su mocoso—dijo escupiendo las palabras con furia.

Por un momento Chat se quedó quieto ante sus palabras, pero aun reteniéndolo para que no pudiera escaparse.

—¿No la heriste?—pregunto algo confuso estrechando la mirada. No cabía duda, ese olor a sangre era demasiado fresco.

El chico se carcajeo mientras lo miraba con un brillo de malicia—Esa niña me estaba provocando demasiado, así que le di una probadita de lo que soy capaz—dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Sin aliento; giró el rostro hacia atrás con su corazón paralizado con expectación. Vio a Marinette inclinada hacia delante ligeramente encorvada, con su flequillo ocultando la expresión de su rostro y una mano aferrándose a su costado, veía su pequeño cuerpo temblar mientras se tambaleaba un poco, el olor a sangre que emano de ella lo golpeó duramente.

—Marinette…—susurro por lo bajo ejerciendo presión inconscientemente a los brazos del ladrón, sin importarle que seguramente le estaba clavando las garras.

Ella alzo lentamente la mirada, la veía aun poco pálida y algo jadeante. Ella se mantenía milagrosamente de pie. No sabía dónde sacaba aquella fortaleza.

La furia que había sentido cuando llego; quedo totalmente en ridículo en comparación con la de ahora, que le cegó los sentidos y apretaba los dientes con ira.

Con un gruñido feroz llevo su mano al cuello del chico que aún lo miraba con una asquerosa sonrisa.

—Mal nacido, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a ella?!—grito enfurecido enterrando las garras en su carne.

El sujeto hizo una mueca de dolor, pero eso no borro la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios antes de colocar sus manos en la muñeca del héroe para intentar apartarlo inútilmente.

—Por creerse una heroína que no es…—dijo antes de toser un poco ante la presión se hizo aún más intensa, jadeo intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Chat entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía como la rabia quemaba sus venas, ya no pensaba en entregarlo a la policía… lo único que quería en ese instante era acabar con su patética vida de una vez por todas y librar ese mundo de una peste más.

El rostro del chico comenzó a tonarse muy rojo, mientras sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas, el intentaba luchar inútilmente al notar que empezaba asfixiarse. Pero el felino lo observaba con la ira llameando sus ojos…

—Chat… déjalo por favor…

La voz suave de Marinette lo trajo a la realidad, con un parpadeo aflojo el agarre mientras se giraba a mirarla nuevamente.

Ahora ella se encontraba recargada en la pared, se había dejado caer en el suelo aun con su respiración forzada y sus rostro denotando el dolor que sentía. Su corazón se encogió siendo demasiado estúpido para poner primero la vida de aquel desgraciado antes que la de su querida Princess.

Se apartó del chico lentamente, este comenzó a toser desesperado llevándose las manos a su cuello mientras se revolvía en el suelo buscando un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Con un gruñido de asco, saco su bastón, apretándolo con la ira contenida… preparado para encestarle un buen golpe.

—Por favor Chat, no vale… la pena…—murmuro ella jadeando haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El aspiro profundamente mientras le daba un leve porrazo lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente hasta que la policía llegara, aunque en realidad quiso darle algo más que un solo y simple golpe…

Luego de asegurarse que no respondía; en dos zancadas estuvo al lado de Marinette, se acuclillo en frente de ella con el corazón estrujado y los nervios comiéndole la boca del estómago, ella parecía encogerse en si mima mientras se mordía el labio inferior con algo de fuerza, sus ojos azules lo observaron entre adoloridos y algo aterrados.

—Princess…—murmuro con una opresión en el pecho, su palidez le preocupaba muchísimo y se le veía estremecerse. Busco con ojos ansiosos la herida, con dedos cuidadosos aparto un poco la tela de su abrigo, ella cubría su herida aunque el gran manchón de sangre se extendía por su camisa hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones—Déjame ver…—dijo con voz suave intentando que la chica apartara su mano pero ella se negó.

—Chat…—dijo con su voz algo ahogada, con miedo de ver realmente la magnitud de su herida.

El volvió a posar sus ojos es sus orbes azules ahora humedecidos por lagrimas contenidas, viendo el miedo y el sufrimiento.

Transmitiéndole seguridad por medio de sus ojos y una sonrisa que realmente no sentía; poso sus dedos enguantados en los suyos y lentamente fue apartando su pequeña y delicada mano manchada de rojo. Sintió como el mismo empalidecía al ver la profundidad de la herida y como de esta seguía emanando sangre.

Verdaderamente sintió pánico por ella.

—Estarás bien…—dijo casi sin aliento y procurando que no le fallara la voz, sencillamente no podía perderla—Tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

Ella asintió con ojos exhaustos. Con delicadeza Chat paso su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otra alrededor de su cintura para poder alzarla con cuidado, Marinette gimió por lo bajo a dolorida mientras la sentía temblar.

—Pero primero C-Chat, necesito que me lleves a mi habitación…—murmuro ella posando su mano en su pecho.

El la miro incrédulo—Tienen que atenderte la herida Marinette—comento el con algo de severidad.

La chica se relamió los labios repentinamente secos antes de contestar, sentía que las fuerzas comenzaban a escaparse cada vez más rápido.

—Por favor Chat… —dijo suplicante viendo eso ojos felinos que la miraban con absoluta preocupación.

—No.

—Te lo suplico… confía en mi…

El pareció meditarlo mientras apretaba los labios, teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo.

Luego el suspiro, realmente Marinette se veía preocupada por algo…—Está bien, pero solo porque queda aún más cerca que el hospital—dijo esperando no arrepentirse, ella le dedico una ligera sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar.

Marinette sintió como el saltaba hacia un tejado, lo hacía con total cuidado guiado por su destreza felina, aun así los movimientos ocasionaba que ondas de dolor pasaran aún más por su cuerpo, pero se obligó apretar los labios para contener cualquier sonido de dolor que pudiera salir de ellos. Agradecía que Chat la complaciera sin hacer demasiadas preguntas por ahora, no podría simplemente decirle que necesitaba dejar a su Kwami en su cuarto, que le daba pánico que algo malo le pasara a Tikki si alguien la encontrase como aquella vez que fue a parar en manos de Chloe. No es que no confiera en el héroe como para dejarle el bolso donde se encontraba su amiga, simplemente no quería arriesgarse, el bienestar de su amiga era lo más primordial en ese momento, no importara el costo…

Chat Noir maldijo por lo bajo su estúpida decisión, no podría creer que de verdad le estuviera obedeciendo sin rechistar a su pedido cuando ella tenía una gran herida que debía atenderse con urgencia.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Ese era el punto, no lo estaba haciendo al parecer…

Se obligó a tranquilizarse. No sabía si ella temblaba aún más; o era sus propias manos que lo hacían, quería regresar con aquel sujeto y terminar de reventarle la cara por hacerle eso a ella…

Bajo un poco la mirada hacia la joven, aun no comprendía del todo como ella podría mantener los nervios de acero en ese estado. La conocía desde hace dos años y aún le sorprendía ese hecho.

Por eso le atraía tanto…

Apretó los dientes por los fogosos sentimientos que se aferraban en su pecho, por suerte llego a la terraza en unos minutos.

Marinette abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose muy soñolienta.

Sin decir nada; el camino hasta la trampilla, ella dio indicios de querer bajarse pero soltó un fuerte quejido.

Chat se tensó—Maldita sea Princess, sabía que era una mala idea—dijo con un gruñido preocupado comenzando a darse la vuelta para llevarla a un centro médico.

—No, no… yo estoy bien, solo coloca mi bolso a dentro de mi habitación…—dijo con voz baja mientras con cuidado y algo de sufrimiento se quitaba el bolsito.

—¿Todo esto por un bolso?—pregunto sorprendido, alterado y algo enojado.

Marinette solo asintió, y el cómo pudo tomo el bolso sin soltarla; y con la punta del pie alzo la trampilla y lanzo el objeto al interior de la habitación.

—Gracias…—dijo ahora respirando más tranquila, mientras sentía aun los ojos pesados, apoyo su mejilla en su fuerte pecho.

—Marinette… no te duermas por favor—dijo preocupado dejando su enojo de lado, saltando hacia otro tejado, muerto de la preocupación, viendo como sus labios antes rosados; ahora estaban casi blancos.

La chica asintió débilmente.

El llevo sus ojos inquietos hacia su herida, ahora la mitad de su camiseta estaba húmeda por la sangre, maldición, debió de haberla llevado en enseguida, no cumplir con su capricho, no sabía que tan importante había en el interior de aquel bolso pero no valía el coste de su vida.

Después intercambiarían un par de palabras con ella.

El camino al hospital le pareció toda una eternidad, no paro de hablarle, cerciorándose de vez en cuando de que no se durmiera, le aterraba que si lo hiciera…

No despertara de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron; la joven apenas y respondía, había perdido demasiada sangre…

Con el corazón desbocado y un terror invadiendo su sistema como un veneno; bramo llamando algún doctor, observando vagamente como una solitaria enfermera salía corriendo muy sorprendida en la búsqueda del médico.

Chat se arrodillo en el suelo con ella en su regazo, llevando su mano a su mejilla mortalmente pálida.

—Princess… mírame, estarás bien—murmuro con suavidad sintiéndose impotente.

Marinette abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrió débilmente, subiendo su mano para cubrir la de el en un gesto cariñoso.

—Gracias gatito…—dijo en un susurro apenas audible— Y-Yo quiero decirte algo…—dijo en un hilo de voz con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

El negó suavemente mientras sonreía, escuchando como otras enfermeras llegaban trayendo consigo a un doctor consigo y se acercaban con una camilla—Shh… podrás decírmelo después Princess—dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente antes de que prácticamente se la arrebataran de los brazos para poder estabilizarla.

No pensaba que iba hacer tan jodidamente difícil verla marcharse por ese pasillo, como sus ojos azules brillaban de tantas emociones contenidas.

Trago hondo para eliminar ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

No le quedo más de otra que salir del hospital con el corazón increíblemente pesado. Escalo un edificio y se quedó en el tejado observando a París. Tomo asiento en el borde para tratar de calmar sus emociones y el loco latido de su corazón.

Pero el olor a sangre no se le despegaba de las fosas nasales, observo sus manos, que a pesar del material negro del traje; sabía que allí había sangre fresca de ella. Apretó la mandíbula mientras pensaba en el culpable de todo eso, quería cazarlo, hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a su dulce Marinette.

Porque en esos años se había dado cuenta del tesoro que ella era, su cariño por Ladybug aún seguía presente, pero simplemente la llama de ese amor comenzó a bajar su intensidad y calor, y había sido sustituida por la hermosa sonrisa de aquella chica risueña que le alteraba los sentidos.

Nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que la quería, que le encantaría ser algo más que amigos… pero le daba terror que ella lo rechazara al igual que lo hizo mil veces Ladybug.

Ahora… solo esperaba que ella saliera bien de esa herida horrible.

Apretó los puños para tranquilizarse un poco.

Y sin darse cuenta no muy lejos de él; revoleteaba una mariposa oscura posándose tranquilamente en el borde del muro contrario donde el felino se encontraba, como si fuese atraída por sus emociones negativas, aunque aún no era suficiente como para incitarle a que se acercara más…

Muy tarde esa noche Adrien ya se encontraba en su habitación, aun con la preocupación comiéndole los pensamientos, con el fresco recuerdo de Marinette pálida y ensangrentada. Él se paseaba por el cuarto sin estar quieto por un minuto, la ansiedad y aun la ira dominaba sus sentidos, si a ella le pasaba algo mas no sabía que sería de él.

Marinette era su mundo y ella ni siquiera era consciente de eso…

Plagg preocupado de las intensas emociones que invadían a su portador; le recordó que debía de calmarse, porque aunque difícil; no era un imposible que se Akumatizara, pero Adrien simplemente asintió a sus palabras pero realmente no prestándole la debida atención.

Al día siguiente el rubio no podía concentrarse en absolutamente en nada, su actitud era demasiado agresiva o distante, cualquiera que se atreviera acercarse el simplemente lo ignoraba o le respondía de mala gana. En clases, Nino y Alya lo observaron preocupados sospechando para sus adentros que era algo relacionado a la joven diseñadora pero no podía tener las cosas claras ya que ellos no se habían acercado demasiado desde que se conocieron así que no sabían que nombre ponerle a la actitud de Adrien.

Todos ellos se habían enterado de lo sucedido con la joven de ojos azules por un comunicado de la madre a sus amigos cercanos.

Nino intento hablar con Adrien, diciéndole que todos estaban igualmente preocupados por Marinette, y que ese día irían al hospital a ver como se encontraba. A lo que el rubio le respondió secamente que no podía ir antes de marcharse con una fría actitud sorprendiendo al moreno, que había intentado averiguar algo sobre la extraña personalidad de su amigo.

Por otro lado Adrien sabía que se estaba comportando como un imbécil con todos, pero no podía evitarlo, esa ansiedad lo tenía completamente consumido. No pego ojo en toda la noche y aun persistían esas ganas incontrolables de perseguir aquel mal nacido que le hizo eso a su Princess, quería justicia por su propia mano. Aunque se repetía una y otra vez que esos pensamientos solo lo iban a hundir más y formarían un gran desastre, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Había necesitado urgentemente hablar con otra mano amiga que seguramente lo entendería, pero no tenía ni idea donde se encontraba Ladybug, y eso solo le echaba más sal a la herida.

Esa era la razón por la que rechazo la invitación de su amigo, no quería amargarle el día a nadie con su actitud poco justificada.

Cuando oscureció, ya bien entrada la noche; ignoro las advertencias de Plagg y se transformó para salir y dirigirse directamente al hospital, ya con las ganas increíbles de verla.

Por suerte la habitación donde se encontraba Marinette daba a una ventana en el tercer piso. Para él no fue demasiado difícil escalar el árbol que daba justo al frente para observar lo que ocurría adentro.

Pero se daba cuenta que fue un gran error hacerlo…

Marinette se encontraba acostaba en la camilla claramente inconsciente, con una vía conectada en su brazo, aun tan pálida como la recordaba la última vez que la vio. Sus padres estaban a lado de ella mientras le sostenía la mano con sus expresiones reflejando claramente la preocupación y un profundo amor por su querida hija, los ojos de la madre estaban humedecidos por lagrimas mientras su corpulento marido la tenía cariñosamente abrazado reconfortándola mientras el también observaba a su pequeña.

El aspiro bruscamente ante la escena; sus garras se clavaron inconscientemente en la corteza del árbol con demasiada fuerza.

Con las emociones a flor de piel; aparto la mirada de la ventana, y con un gruñido bajo escalo la cima del árbol para saltar al techo del hospital, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro y pasaba una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco más con frustración, se detuvo para mirar a la ciudad bellamente iluminada.

Apretó los dientes al imaginarse al culpable de todo eso, de la escoria que sin ningún remordimiento intento robar a una madre inocente con su bebe y atacar a una chica espectacular que solo trataba de ayudar.

Del bolsillo de su traje extrajo un pequeño tesoro que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dejo salir lentamente el aire cuando observo ese pequeño emblema de buena suerte con piedras coloridas entre verdes y rosados, con aquel cordón rojo. Siempre lo había cargado consigo porque le recordaba a ella, en su sonrisa afectuosa cuando se lo entrego hace dos años...

Ahora su vida estuvo a punto de esfumarse por culpa de alguien sin corazón y maldad liquida por sangre.

Cerró los dedos en el amuleto quizás con demasiada fuerza mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Paris con sus ojos llameando enfurecidos mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

¿Por qué esa clase de escorias andaban aun sueltas por su querida ciudad?

¿Dónde rayos estaba Ladybug cuando más la necesitaba?

Si tuviera un segundo para hacerle saber aquel engendro lo que era realmente capaz de hacer por atreverse a lastimarla…

Sin darse cuenta una mariposa revoleteo a su alrededor, y se posó delicadamente en su mano donde busco un camino hasta su preciado regalo…

No tardo mucho tiempo para que una voz demasiada conocida le nublara los pensamientos, jadeo con sorpresa, luego sintió pánico y culpabilidad por lo que había provocado el mismo.

Una lucha interna se libró a cabo, la voluntad de súper héroe no queriéndose doblegar ante el villano número uno de Paris, aterrado por lo que realmente pudiera hacer si caía en sus manos…

Pero esa sensación no duro mucho más que un par de segundos.

Una sonrisa cínica surco lentamente en sus labios, mientras escuchaba con atención las últimas palabras transmitidas.

Ahora tendría la oportunidad…

Cerro los ojos mientras una ola de poder lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Se sentía extraordinario, como si sus habilidades sobrepasaran el límite.

Cuando volvió abrir sus gatunos ojos; veía todo con más claridad, su cola se movió tranquilamente al igual que sus orejas al captar sutiles sonidos que antes no había podido apreciar.

Ah… y los aromas, podría rastrear ahora con tanta facilidad que ya podía saborear a su presa.

Paso lentamente la punta de su lengua por los colmillos aún más alargados mientras una ronca y suave risa vibraba en su pecho, y sus orbes amarillos parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad.

Observo sus largas y aún más afiliadas garras, ahora blancas como el resto de su traje. Luego las apretó en un puño sin importarle que pincharan su piel a través del cuero.

Ahora su presa no podría escapar de el…

Pero sería un gato paciente, pronto iba amanecer y sus instintos le urgían hacerlo únicamente de noche, donde la oscuridad podría volverse a su favor, donde podría oler el pánico proveniente de el… ocasionando que su víctima sintiera en carne propia lo que hacía sentir a los desafortunados que se toparon en su camino.

Como ella.

Alzo la mirada al cielo lleno de luminosas estrellas mientras sonreía ampliamente y sus blancos colmillos resaltaban.

Como iba a disfrutar destrozarlo…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? Ahora es que empieza la zabrosura jeje**

 **Quiero decirle que este ffc sera un Tree-Shot, no es una historia demasiada larga como naturalmente lo son nuestras historias, pero quizás tenga un capitulo cuatro si el tres se me hace muy largo :'v**

 **Por cierto la portada la hice yo, ese dibujo lo hice especialmente para este ffc, ¿Les gusta?:'3**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 05/04/2017**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. Voluntad Felina

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas largo y lleno de emociones 7u7 Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews que me llegan al kokoro :'3**

 **Respondiendo al review que me falto, - _Sou_ _:_ Me alegra que te parezca prometedor la historia jeje**

 **Pues sin mas preámbulos; espero que les guste este capitulo :3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 _ **"Voluntad Felina"**_

En el tercer día, casi amaneciendo; Marinette despertó más soñolienta que nunca. Como si hubiera dormido una muy larga siesta, se había sentido desorientada y con su cuerpo algo pesado además de la garganta muy seca y aspera.

Pero a ella no le dio tiempo de meditar en donde se encontraba, o por que rayos su habitación estaba tan iluminada; ya que casi de inmediato sus padres prácticamente saltaron encima de ella para fundirse en un caluroso abrazo mientras murmuraban sus agradecimientos y alivio. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por que tanto cariño tan de repente, pero un dolor algo agudo le había atravesado la mitad de su cuerpo hasta el resto de sus terminaciones nerviosas como una descarga.

Un ligero quejido escapo de sus labios lo suficientemente audible para que sus padres se apartaran algo preocupados y asustados al mismo tiempo.

Ella se acostumbró a la gran iluminación que lastimaba un poco sus ojos, y pudo detallar que se encontraba en un amplio cuarto muy pulcro, frió y blanco, observo hacia abajo percatándose que estaba en una camilla, con una manta gruesa cubriéndola.

Parpadeo cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche donde fue herida no fue un mal sueño ni mucho menos. Había levantado la vista algo confusa hacia sus padres y estos le explicaron que fue herida en el abdomen no de gravedad; pero si lo suficiente para perder mucha sangre, por suerte Chat Noir la había llevado a urgencia y pudieron operarla de emergencia, corriendo con la suerte que ningún órgano fue tocado, pero que había tardado en despertar quizás por el shock y por la pérdida de sangre.

Marinette entreabrió los labios sorprendida mientras recordaba claramente la preocupación reflejada en los ojos verdes de Chat, de cómo le había salvado la vida, y de su propio miedo latente que la invadió cuando llegaron al hospital; sintiendo como su conciencia se escapa, temerosa de no volver a verle sin decirle tantas cosas…

Ahora quería que estuviese a su lado más que nunca.

Claro tuvo que medio explicarle a sus padres lo que paso, diciendo que simplemente no podía dejar que una joven madre con su pequeño hijo sufrieran un terrible destino si ella podía evitarlo, ya que llamando a la policía no hubiera servido de mucho porque podrían haber tardado y algo muy malo haber pasado…

Sabine la miro con reproche con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole que eso debería habérselo dejado a los héroes, que pudo haber salido mucho peor de aquella situación, mientras que Tom a pesar que coincidía con lo que decía su esposa; había un pequeño brillo de orgullo paternal que había hecho sonreír un poco a la chica.

Ahora ella se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, observando aburrida el televisor que estaba puesto en la pared. El médico le comento que seguramente al día siguiente podrían darle de alta ya que su herida no fue grabe y solo necesitaría mucho reposo que podría hacerlo en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Marinette se había alegrado, porque no le gustaba estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes con un fuerte olor a medicina.

Su madre le entrego una carta en un sobre blanco y ella la observo curiosa pero Sabine solo sonreía ampliamente. Cuando Marinette la empezó a leer se percato que estaba escrita por la joven madre que había salvado, y esta le expreso sus mas sinceros agradecimientos por ayudarla tan desinteresadamente a ella y a su hijo, que seria siempre su heroína y que esperaba de todo corazón que se recuperara. La chica dejo la carta a un lado con una ligera sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos llenos de alivio al saber que se encontraba bien, y al mismo tiempo vio que en la mesita a su lado; estaba puesto un jarrón con un hermoso ramo de flores de diferentes y llamativos colores, provenientes de la mujer. No sabia como pero había dado con ella y se había tomado las molestias de enviarle un hermoso presente.

Todo había valido la pena.

Finalmente había logrado convencer a sus padres para que fueran a la panadería a ver como se encontraba y se ducharan y comieran algo, ella no tenía problemas en quedarse sola, si necesitaba algo podría llamar a una enfermera, la herida le dolía como los mil demonios pero podría tolerarlo.

Tikki en ese momento se encontraba a su lado durmiendo, la pequeña Kwami se las había arreglado para ir de polizonte en el bolso de su madre y salir discretamente cuando fueron a visitarla, escondiéndose en la habitación hasta que estos se fueron. Su pequeña amiga se había lanzado abrazar su mejilla aliviada de que estuviera bien alegando que estuvo muy preocupada; además de algo enojada por dejarla en su habitación.

Marinette estaba sumamente feliz que estuviera bien y se las hubiera empañado sola.

Después del medio Alya y Nino le había hecho una agradable visita. La morena le menciono que el día anterior también lo habían hecho, pero ella había estado dormida para ese entonces. Posteriormente la futura reportera prácticamente le recrimino como una segunda madre por la tontería que cometía, que aunque la admiraba; fue demasiado peligroso y no quería quedarse sin su mejor amiga.

Nino y la franco-china sonriendo ante el tremendo discurso, porque sabía que lo hacía porque de verdad la quería.

Luego Alya dio un comentario algo enojado sobre el comportamiento grosero de cierto rubio por no visitarla, Marinette se había sorprendido y dolido un poco, pero no quiso indagar más en ese tema así que cambio la conversación rápidamente.

Pero después que se fueron no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente la puerta mientras meditaba. Un lento suspiro se escapó de sus labios al pensar en el modelo. Adrien y ella había formado más o menos una amistad después de cierto tiempo cuando ya no se le enredaba las palabras y se ponía mortalmente nerviosa, aunque a veces seguía metiendo la pata…

Nunca se atrevió a decirle que le gustaba a pesar que Alya parecía la sombra de su conciencia diciéndole que el que no intenta no ganaba, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, el valor se le escapaba.

Pero gracias a eso, cierto minino curioso comenzó a meterse en sus asuntos. En realidad no supo cómo comenzó todo eso, un día el paso por su balcón para saludarla y se quedaron charlando un buen rato de cosas triviales. Cuando el gato dejaba su coquetería aun lado por momentos; resultaba ser un chico bastante agradable. A partir de allí el la frecuento más, hasta el punto de entrar en su habitación sin avisar y meter su nariz en donde no lo llamaban. Ella sabía que lo hacía a propósito para provocarla ,y a pesar que a veces conseguía hacerlo; secretamente disfrutaba ver aquellos ojos brillantes de diversión.

Así poco a poco la amistad se abrió ante ambos, hasta el punto de que prácticamente sabía que pensaba el otro, de cómo leerse con facilidad y descubrir cuando mentían o decían la verdad.

Era sumamente extraño, sobre todo que para ella comenzó a verlo con otros ojos… Chat era jodidamente atractivo, obviamente no lo iba a negar, pero poseía otro tipo de encanto a su favor, era caballeroso, amable y aunque aún era un coqueto; siempre buscaba sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos, donde a veces los papeles se invertía y era el que la mimaba acariciando su oscuro cabello consiguiendo relajarla hasta el punto de quedarse dormida con el chico velando por su sueños a lado de su cama, con sus garras haciéndole cosquillas en sus mejillas.

Y antes de darse cuenta se había enamorado de él.

También gracias a Chat, la confianza en sí misma se había fortalecido un poco más, ocasionando que hablar con Adrien ya no fuera un intento catastrófico de palabras enredadas y gestos exagerados, hasta el mismo rubio le había sonreído con amabilidad al darse cuenta de su ligero cambio. Alya y Nino se habían quedado boquiabiertos de la impresión, y la implacable morena le bombardeo con preguntas de que algo le pasaba, a la cual ella solo le contestaba que simplemente había terminado de madurar.

Y así era, ahora entendía verdaderamente el significado del amor gracias a su gatito aunque este ignoraba ese hecho, su corazón ya tenía nombre y apellido y por esa sencilla razón podía desenvolverse más con el modelo. Y con mucho orgullo y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios; retiro la foto enmarcada de Adrien que permaneció escondida en su cuarto durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sintiera un diminuto pinchando en su corazón por el raro comportamiento de Adrien, no era que era una obligación visitarla en el hospital, pero lo apreciaba como amigo, y ver entrar a Nino y a Alya en su habitación había esperado que el también apareciera…

Solo esperaba que sus motivos no sean grabes, o ella haya hecho algo que lo molestara, o que en su vida personal no hubiera nada que lo perturbara.

Sus tormentosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su madre, que trajo consigo muchos manjares de la panadería, también diciéndole que su padre tuvo que quedarse porque tenían algunos pedidos atrasados para personas importantes que lastimosamente no pudieron posponer.

Así pasaron un rato conversando juntas más que madre e hija; como mejores amigas entre risas. Pero llego un punto en que el cansancio aun de su cuerpo algo debilitado la venció y dormito un rato y su madre la dejo descansar apagando las luces.

Pero su descanso no duro demasiado tiempo, fue despertada por una un pequeño golpeteo insistente en su mejilla, cuando abrió lentamente los ojos descubrió que la Kwami estaba en frente de su rostro con su mirada azul violácea brillando con una preocupación que no logro entender. Pero al mismo tiempo abrió los ojos de golpe y ahogando un jadeo; observando toda la habitación en busca de su madre, pero descubrió que seguía con la luz apagada y solo con el resplandor de la tv encendida como iluminación.

Por la ventana deducía que acababa de anochecer.

—Tu madre fue atender una llamada—le susurro Tikki para calmar a la chica.

Marinette suspiro aliviada, por un momento entro en pánico, si su mama descubriera a una criatura roja flotando en frente de su hija y la confundiera con un ratón/bicho como cuando la Kwami se presentó la primera vez; hubiera sucumbido a la histeria.

Con un ligero bostezo se tallo los ojos aun sintiéndose algo cansada—¿Que sucede?—murmuro preguntándose el motivo de que la despertara de un agradable sueño.

Vio como Tikki unía sus patitas nerviosa antes de contestar—Tenemos un gran problema Marinette…—murmuro señalando la televisión.

Con el ceño fruncido en confusión; desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla, al principio no veía nada raro más que un simple reportaje, con una mujer que parecía claramente nerviosa, el titulo abajo no podía verlo con claridad por la distancia así que no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, lo único que podía ver atrás de la reportera era una calle de París bastante transitada y la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por los postes de luz.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Tikki que debía de ver; la cámara se movió drásticamente y enfoco la cima de un edificio cercano de unos pocos pisos.

Había alguien en el borde de este con un llamativo traje blanco, entrecerró los ojos al parecerle demasiado familiar.

Su cabello rubio, esas orejas y la cola solo podían recordarle a una persona…

—¿Chat?—murmuro perpleja.

¿Por qué se veía tan diferente y a la vez no? Podía ver con claridad como sus ojos en vez de un bello verde esmeralda, ahora eran de un potente amarillo que resplandecía en la oscuridad.

Marinette desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia su Kwami que observaba también la pantalla preocupada, poso sus ojos en los de su portadora.

—Chat Noir… fue Akumatizado…—susurro Tikki con su pequeño cuerpo en tensión.

La chica entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho y observaba nuevamente la televisión, inconscientemente apretó las sabanas entre sus manos con fuerza, mientras sus ojos veían ansiosos al Chat que tanto quería en las redes de HawkMoth.

Quería decirse que no era el, que simplemente era otra persona siendo manipulada por un Akuma como sucedió con _CopyCat_ hacia tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que no era cierto, su corazón y su instinto le decía que ese era el mismo Chat que días antes le había salvado la vida.

El veía la ciudad con una falsa tranquilidad, con sus felinos ojos moviéndose perezosamente por cada ciudadano. Con una ligera sonrisa; su cuerpo se ilumino un poco y en una textura algo vaporosa blanquecina su aspecto cambio.

Marinette ladeo la cabeza confusa mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Un gato blanco?—dijo volviendo a mirar a su Kwami, esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ahora Chat transformado en un gato tan blanco como la nieve con un cascabel en su cuello; se paseaba por el borde del edificio con tranquilidad. Ella no supo que había peligroso en eso, aunque igual estaba el hecho de que un Akuma lo había poseído y aún seguía sin saber la razón del porque había pasado.

Chat de repente se detuvo y tomo asiento, la reportera mencionada su estado de confusión como todos los demás presentes, y hasta pudo jurar como escucho un par de risas y alguna que otra broma al respecto.

Hasta ella misma iba a comentar que todo eso era un poquito absurdo.

Pero sin previo aviso, otra energía vaporosa cubrió el pequeño cuerpo del felino. Marinette había esperado ver a nuevamente a Chat con ese traje blanco, pero sus ojos se fueron abriendo con horror cuando la luz era mucho más grande y voluminosa hasta desaparecer.

Se le seco la boca cuando en su lugar quedo un felino tan grande como una pantera, igualmente blanca, su pelaje se veía más denso y con las orejas en vez de redondeadas; eran más puntiagudas, con esos ojos dorados observando con satisfacción como la gente reunida hacia un jadeo colectivo.

Aun permanecía sentado, hasta que se puso lentamente de pie, y alzaba la nariz hacia el cielo nocturno y parecía aspirar profundamente, antes de lanzar un rugido que hizo a la chica estremecerse de pies de cabeza. Marinette se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentada, a pesar que la herida hizo que su cuerpo protestara con dolor, pero no le prestó atención, sus sentidos estaban puestos en la pantalla.

Chat en ese cuerpo macizo y poderoso se bajó de un salto del edificio y a pesar que la altura era demasiado grande; él supo cómo deslizarse por los muros ayudándose con sus garras hasta caer en el suelo con elegancia. Las personas comenzaron a soltar gritos mientras veía al gran felino abrirse paso entre la multitud que salía despavorida.

— _Soy Chat Blanc…_ —un bajo gruñido se escuchó después— _En la oscuridad de la noche yo soy el cazador... y mi presa pronto yacerá entre mis fauces_ —la voz poderosa y escalofriante del felino era la de Chat, solo que ligeramente más enronquecida, sin embargo, se hacía escuchar claramente mientras caminaba con pasos lentos— _Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino hasta que yo lo haya eliminado por atreverse a lastimarla…_

Lo último que logro enfocar la cámara fue al enorme héroe ahora convertido en un peligroso villano; desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, y lo único que se pudo oír fue nuevamente otro rugido animal.

Como si fuere la señal para comenzar la hora de la caza.

De repente unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. Marinette nerviosa; apago torpemente la televisión casi dejando caer el control remoto mientras que Tikki volaba rápidamente hacia la lámpara en la mesita al lado de la camilla y la encendía antes de esconderse.

Todo segundos antes de que Sabine entrara en la habitación con cautela, observando a su hija semi sentada y con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. La madre asiática arqueo una ceja ante la rara conducta de la chica, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

—Oh hija, pensé que dormirías un poco más—murmuro Sabine acercándose a la camilla—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto cariñosamente.

Marinette trago saliva un poquito nerviosa, aun con los sentidos alterados y su corazón retumbando en su pecho por lo que acababa de presenciar en las noticias, pero trato de concentrarse para crear un buen plan para ayudar a Chat.

—Bien mama, un poco adolorida pero nada de qué preocuparse—respondió sincera sonriéndole con afecto.

—Me alegra que mañana te den de alta—comento tomando asiento a su lado, luego vio el teléfono aun en su mano antes de suspirar algo cansada. Llamando la curiosidad de su hija—Llame a tu padre, al parecer el trabajo se acumuló demasiado y esos pedidos no podrán aplazarse por más que lo intento—dijo guardando el aparato en su cartera.

En ese momento a la Franco-China se le ocurrió una idea, que aunque no sabía si iba a funcionar; por lo menos debería intentarlo.

—Pero mama, acaba de anochecer, aun puedes apresurarte hacia la panadería para ayudar a papa—dijo con voz serena pero hecha un manojo de nervios en su interior.

Sabine la observo primero con sorpresa para luego mirarla con una ligera risa—Aunque quisiera ayudar a tu padre; no puedo dejarte sola cariño.

La chica hizo un ligero gesto con la mano—No te preocupes, llamare a Alya en seguida para que venga a cuidarme, seguro aceptara—dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Su madre abrió la boca para decir algo; pero la volvió a cerrar mientras meditaba, con la indecisión claramente reflejándose en sus ojos grises. Marinette apretó suavemente los dedos en las sabanas, con su corazón tan frágil por la situación en la que se veía envuelto su compañero, justo en el momento donde su estado físico estaba algo delicado, pero no le importaba, haría cualquier cosa por él, y quisiera o no, no podría seguir pensando que hacer con su madre allí observándola como un halcón, tampoco era una opción encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, ya que no sabía cuándo tiempo podría tardar…

Él se veía algo peligroso…

Pero confianba ciegamente que una parte de el seguía luchando latentemente en su interior.

—No lo sé Marinette…—respondió aun dudosa después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Anda mama, ambas estamos conscientes de que no estarás tranquila sabiendo que papa está muy atareado y que probablemente no dormirá hoy por tratar de cumplir con los encargos.

—Pero tampoco estaré tranquila sabiendo que te encontraras solas…—dijo con una expresión algo preocupada.

Marinette sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras tomaba las manos de su madre que estaban sobre su regazo—Conoces a Alya, no podría estar en mejores manos, te llamare si ocurre cualquier cosa—no pudo evitar apretar suavemente el agarre, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, en parte por el rumbo que tomo el plan que se formó en su cabeza, pero no le quedaba de otra…

Sabine observo detenidamente la condición de su preciada e única hija, a pesar que estaba un poco pálida; el asombroso buen ánimo y la amabilidad de ella seguía intactos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco mirándola con absoluto amor. Sin dudas algunas su Marinette había florecido en madures y en belleza.

Con un suave suspiro la madre asintió suavemente—Está bien, pero esperare a que Alya llegue…

—¡No!—Marinette se dio cuenta tardíamente que había alzado demasiado la voz con un ligero toque de pánico, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su madre. Ella carraspeo disimulando su negativo entusiasmo—Ehmm… no debes tardar, se te puede hacer muy tarde, yo llamare a Alya y cuando llegue le diré que te llame, además si necesito algo aquí hay muchas enfermeras de turno—dijo apresuradamente nerviosa.

La chica procuro no demostrar más sus ansias por la mirada suspicaz de su madre, pero después de un momento ella asintió.

—Está bien, confió en ti—dijo levantándose, a Marinette no le dio tiempo de suspirar aliviada ya que Sabine le lanzo una mirada alzo severa—Pero recuerda que cuando apenas llegue tu amiga; que se comunique conmigo o con tu padre—dijo observando como la chica asentía, con una sonrisa se inclinó, beso su mejilla y la abrazo con delicadeza.

—Claro, mándale un gran beso a papa de mi parte—dijo con un pinchazo en el corazón por mentirle de esa manera a su madre.

Sabine asintió mientras se despedía una vez más con bastante cariño.

Cuando por fin la madre asiática se retiró y Marinette estuvo segura de que sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar por el pasillo; no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada mientras su Kwami salía nuevamente con cuidado, mirando a su portadora con confusión.

—¿Qué planeas Marinette?—pregunto acercándose y colocándose en frente de ella.

Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con determinación—Pienso ayudar a Chat sea como sea.

Tikki ladeo un poco su cabecita y la observo preocupada—Pero aun estas débil, y movimientos demasiados bruscos podría resultar muy mal para ti—dijo uniendo sus patitas.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

—No me gustaría que te enfrentaras a Chat Noir así, pero no hay nadie quien lo haga, y si no se detiene… algo malo no solo podría pasarle a el…—dijo algo angustiada.

Ambas sabían que debía transformarse, recién operada o no, no podían dejar que HawkMoth siguiera manipulando la mente del héroe.

Decididas y firmes en la decisión hasta el final; Marinette se encargó de llamar a su mejor amiga, explicándole que necesitaba el súper favor de que llamar a su madre para que le dijera que estaba con ella y que la cuidaría, le metió la excusa que necesitaba un tiempo para ella sola para pensar y descansar, y que a sus padres le vendrían bien apoyarse mutuamente en la panadería con tanto trabajo atrasado.

Por supuesto que Alya no se tragó nada de lo que le dijo, sabía perfectamente que ella le estaba ocultando algo, pero ante la insistencia de la chica finalmente acepto, aunque estaba insegura… no quería que su amiga se quedara sola en el hospital, pero Marinette le aseguro que podía llamar una enfermera en cualquier momento si requería de ayuda. La morena le recalco varias veces que algún día tendría que desembuchar todo ese misterio que la rodeaba, y la chica de ojos azules sabía que ese día no estaba demasiado lejos, últimamente se le estaba haciendo difícil ocultarle su identidad a Alya.

Después de asegurarse de que su querida amiga le echaría un mano; se dispuso a esperar que la enfermera del turno de la noche llegara y le administrara la dosis de antibiótico y un chequeo ligero. La mataba las ansias de irse en ese momento, pero quisiera o no debía esperar, ver que no se encontraba en su habitación se armaría un jaleo tremendo y llamarían a sus padres de inmediato.

La joven enfermera llego al poco tiempo, con una sonrisa chequeo a Marinette y le suministro un medicamento, mencionando que ese día se veía estupendamente a pesar que apenas dos días atrás había sido operada, también comento; que era extraño que estuviera sola y que no era recomendable, a lo que ella alego que su amiga iría dentro de poco a cuidarla pero que se le hizo un poco tarde. La enfermera la miro como algo indecisa si dejarla sola o no, pero Marinette con un falso bostezo dijo que se iría a dormir y que por favor nadie la interrumpiera porque estaba muy exhausta.

Así la joven se marchó diciéndole que si necesitaba algo que solo llamara y allí estaría.

A los pocos minutos de haberse ido; Marinette un poco ansiosa, aparto las sabanas mientras que Tikki volvió a aparecer, observando aun preocupada a su portadora.

—¿Crees que de verdad funcione?

La chica suspiro mientras hacia una ligera mueca con los labios. En realidad sabía que su plan era malo y que tenía muchos fallos, pero en su condicion no podría hacer nada más—La verdad no lo sé Tikki, pero tengo que intentarlo igual—murmuro posando temblorosamente los dedos en la vía que tenía en su mano, y respirando profundamente para tranquilizar sus nervios; cerro los ojos y apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando tomo la pequeña manguerita con la aguja y el adhesivo, y sin preámbulos lo arranco de un tirón.

Ahogo un grito mordiéndose con fuerza en labio inferior, el dolor le escoció la piel y de las esquinas de sus ojos había indicios de lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto la Kwami acercándose aún más mirando su mano.

—S-Si, estoy bien—dijo con voz algo ahogada mientras abría lo ojos pestañeando para alejar la humedad en ellos, y con un pedazo de gaza que había en la mesita; la cogió y cubrió en la herida algo sangrante de su mano, procurando que no se le notara demasiado el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Antes de levantarse; encendió la televisión a ver si había más noticias de la ubicación del felino. Ambas observaron con atención como el reportaje se movió hacia otra zona de la ciudad, se veía enfocada la jefatura, donde algunos criminales menores eran detenidos antes de decidir sus destinos. Marinette con ojos ansiosos; se percató que toda esta estaba siendo rodeado por policías y sus autos, los sirenas en alto y haciendo como una barricada.

Casi jadeo cuando diviso un pequeño movimiento. Entrecerró los ojos cuando un pequeño cuerpo blanco se deslizaba ágilmente por el techo agazapado, sus brillantes ojos dorados la hizo estremecer ligeramente.

Chat Noir…

El felino pareció evaluar la situación, tomando ventaja que nadie se había percatado de su presencia aun. Casi inmediatamente ella sintió un mal presentimiento. La cola del gato se meció algo agitada tras de él, antes de saltar hacia los policías y a medio camino en el aire; volvió a cambiar rápidamente de forma.

La gran bestia se plantó en el suelo con sus poderosas patas mientras los oficiales exaltados lo enfrentaban entre asustados y sorprendidos, con sus manos temblorosas apuntándolo con las armas y lanzando amenazas.

A Marinette se quedó helada y su corazón dio un peligroso vuelco.

¡No podían hacerle daño!

Pero antes de siquiera seguir pensando; el gran felino levanto sus fauces y rugió con potencia. Ella observo como los oficiales cerraban fuertemente los ojos y dejaban caer sus armas para taparse los odios mientras se encogían, segundos después, uno a uno fue cayendo al suelo claramente inconsciente.

La chica entre abrió los labios viendo incrédulo lo que el acababa de hacer. Chat era muy poderoso, podría tener más de un poder oculto.

Apretó los labios mientras lo veía admirar su obra y darse lentamente la vuelta hacia el interior de la jefatura con total calma y con sus pasos silenciosos y depredadores.

¿Por qué estaba el allí?

¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Ella se bajó de la camilla tambaleándose un poco y haciendo una ligera mueca cuando el dolor la sacudió. Con mano temblorosa se levantó la camiseta holgada observando el vendaje en su abdomen, que estaba limpio y sin manchas de sangre. Con un suave suspiro de alivio agradeció también haberse cambiado de ropa a la típica bata de hospital que le había dado un frio terrible, no imaginaba des transformarse con eso puesto.

Marinette alzo la mirada hacia su Kwami que la observaba con la misma decisión que sus propios ojos debían estar reflejando.

—Vamos a salvar a Chat… ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

'

'

Ladybug se paseaba por los edificios con ayuda de su yo-yo, trataba por todo los medios no enfocarse en su herida y en la sensación débil que a veces capturaba su cuerpo. El traje la ayudaba a no sentir realmente la magnitud de su estado, podría decirse que en ese momento solo sentía una especie de molestia en el lugar de su lesión, pero le preocupaba enfrentarse a él y salir en peor estado. Solo rezaba que el enfrentamiento no fuera demasiado duro, buscaría por todo los medios traer su conciencia de vuelta…

De verdad no quería lastimarlo.

Por suerte la jefatura no estaba demasiado lejos. Cuando llego al lugar observo el escenario en lo alto del edificio más cercano, frunció los labios cuando los oficiales aún se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Había gente reunida mirando desde una distancia prudente sin atreverse acercarse más, seguramente eran personas que vivían por los alrededores que observaban angustiados la escalofriante escena a pesar de lo tarde que era.

No quiso llamar la atención, así que se escabullo en la oscuridad y entro por una ventana antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Trato de que un lento escalofrió no hiciera estragos a su control. El ambiente se sentía más frió de lo normal y lo acompañaba una extraña sensación que se acentuaba en su estómago y lo apretaba con nerviosismo.

Con ojos cuidadosos, examino el lugar, la sala principal estaba vacía, el escritorio solitario, el oscuro pasillo que daba a las celdas se veía tan espeluznante como una película de terror. Con pasos silenciosos llego a la puerta principal y la bloqueo, por suerte había conseguido la cinta amarilla que los policías utilizaban en la escena del crimen y con eso enlazo la puerta doble firmemente, también coloco una pesada silla para dificultar más la entrada. Claro que eso no iba a impedir que derribaran la puerta, pero por lo menos le daría el tiempo suficiente para encargarse de su compañero antes de que ellos despertaran o enviaran más refuerzos.

Apenas había dado un paso hacia atrás asegurándose que estaba perfectamente bloqueada; cuando unos alaridos de terror provinieron del pasillo, ella se quedó paralizada por unos segundos mientras sus nervios se crispaban.

Cogiendo una profunda bocanada de aire; desato el yo-yo de su cadera, y con pasos cuidadosos comenzó a internarse en el oscuro pasillo con su corazón martillándole en el pecho y con su cuerpo en tensión. Trato de agudizar su oído a ver si localizaba cualquier sonido que delatara el paradero de Chat, pero solo podía escuchar unos bajos lamentos humanos. No pudo evitar apretar el agarre en su yo-yo, no sabía que podría encontrarse, y aun desconocía el hecho del porque él se encontraba allí, pero seguramente pronto lo descubriría.

Se asomó con cautela a la primera celda a su izquierda, y la encontró vacía y cerrada, lo mismo paso con la del otro lado, continuo cada vez más con los nervios apunto de comerla viva, expectante, aun no sabía exactamente cómo enfrentarlo pero algo se le ocurriría.

Cuando se acercó a la tercera celda; se detuvo un segundo al verla abierta, se mordió el labio para reunir todo su valor e ignorar la molestia de su propio cuerpo.

Primero asomo un poco su rostro por los barrotes, y al principio la oscuridad de la celda no le permitió ver demasiado; hasta que diviso en una esquina un cuerpo enorme y blanco, los lamentos provenían del mismo lugar.

Aterrada y temiendo lo peor; corrió hacia el interior de esta con su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

—¡Chat!

El felino se detuvo bruscamente antes de girar su cabeza hacia ella, con sus potentes ojos penetrándola con la mirada. Sabia que deberia sentir miedo al verlo, pero lo único que la invadía era la preocupación total por el.

Ladybug detallo con la respiración algo agitada como el tenia acorralado a un muchacho.

Al principio no lo reconoció, pero casi retrocede cuando los recuerdos acudieron en su mente como un relámpago, ahora no poseía ninguna capucha que ocultara la mayoría de sus rasgos, y era un poco más joven de lo que pensaba, pero lo que la dejo fuera de lugar fue la expresión de horror y la palidez de su rostro, y como visiblemente estaba temblando mientras permanecía encogido en sí mismo en el frió suelo.

—¿Qué haces Chat?—pregunto ella sin aliento tratando de comprender la escena algo angustiada.

Sus dorados ojos se estrecharon hacia ella y sus orejas se irguieron un poco.

— _Voy acabar con su vida, y tú no me vas a detener Ladybug_ —siseo mostrando los largos colmillos.

Ella procuro que no se notara que se sentía un poco intimidada, él era tan salvaje, con su cuerpo hecho para el sigilo y para matar de un solo zarpazo con sus poderosas patas, además su voz rasposa y dominada por la ira casi la hacían temblar.

Lo peor es que lo decía más que en serio.

El chico dejo escapar un ligero lamento activando nuevamente los sentidos de su depredador, Chat lo miro gruñendo mientras abría sus fauces preparándose para tomar impulso con sus patas, observando detenidamente su cuello.

Pero justo en el momento en que saltaba; Ladybug enrollo su yo-yo en el cuello de él jalándolo hacia atrás y manteniendo firmemente sus pies en el suelo para anclarse.

Chat rugió mientras lanzaba zarpazos al aire queriendo alcanzar a su presa.

—¡Huye y cierra la puerta!—grito la heroína conteniendo a duras penas a su antiguo compañero. Él tenía una fuerza tremenda y ella poca resistencia en ese momento.

El aterrado muchacho se levantó temblorosamente mientras no perdía la valiosa oportunidad que se le había presentado, y sin mirar atrás y casi tropezándose con sus propios pasos; salió rápidamente, y girarse apenas para cerrar la puerta en un fuerte golpe. Ella observo como sus ojos oscuros brillaron terror y algo de rencor antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Esperaba que no llegara muy lejos y la policía pudiera volver apresarlo. Ese tipo de personas no podía andar libre en las calles.

— _¡No!_ —rugió Chat viendo como escapaba. Jalo hacia la dirección contrario, pero ella aún se mantenía firme— _¡Suéltame!_ —dijo lleno de ira con sus ojos dorados chisporreando de odio.

—No dejare que vayas tras el—murmuro ella sintiendo una gota de sudor frió que le pasaba por la frente, sus energías se estaban evaporando mucho más rápidamente que lo usual, debía buscar una solución rápido, pero viéndolo como un animal no podía divisar el objeto donde residía el Akuma.

El enterró las garras en el suelo mientras la miraba con su arsenal de filosos dientes amenazadoramente al descubierto, con las orejas agazapadas hacías atrás, en una clara postura de ataque.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—pregunto ella casi resbalándose el agarre, mientras más furioso, más fuerza tenia.

— _El la lastimo_ —siseo en respuesta.

Ladybug se fue percatándose poco a poco del porqué de toda esa situación, pero quería comprobar sus sospechas y distraerlo al mismo tiempo mientras pensaba.

—¿A quién?

Entonces el felino dio un bajo gruñido antes de que su cuerpo lo cubriera nuevamente esa luz vaporosa y volver a su forma más humana. El hilo de yo-yo pronto se ajustó en su cuello, sus ojos dorados la miraban seriamente con ira y algo parecido al dolor llevando sus propias garras al hilo.

—A Marinette… ella no nunca debió salir herida, ¡Nunca!—grito con frustración.

Ella jadeo ante el cambio y sus impactantes palabras, mientras sin querer dejaba un poco suelto el agarre, dándose cuenta tardíamente que él había hecho apropósito el cambio para dejarla confusa.

Ambos sabían que Ladybug no quería lastimarlo.

Él se desato el yo-yo mientras lo lanzaba con fuerza al suelo.

—Tú no eres así Chat Noir—murmuro ella con tristeza, verlo más de cerca podía notar como su melena dorada estaba algo más alborotaba que de costumbre, como sus colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios, del movimiento demasiado real de sus orejas, comprendiendo que eran verdaderas al ver el pelaje en ellas al igual de su cola que se movía de un lado al otro en tensión.

En general este era un Chat mucho más salvaje que se dejaba guiar y dominar por sus instintos.

—Soy Chat Blanc, Ladybug… que no se te olvide—dijo con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios mientras preparabas sus filosas garras para atacarla.

Ella retrocedió un paso mientras su yo-yo volvió a sus manos, observándolo un poco nerviosa, no quería pelear con el—Quiero ayudarte…—susurro pensando en cómo obtener más tiempo.

—¿Ayudarme?—dijo estrechando la mirada mientras la sonrisa murió repentinamente—¡Debiste ayudarla a ella! ¿Dónde demonios estabas esa noche?—siseo señalándola—Tú también eres culpable en todo esto, My lady—dijo utilizando su apodo pero con veneno—Pudimos patrullar a tiempo si a ti no te hubiera dado por no aparecer, ¡Entonces ella estaría bien!—dijo con rabia.

Ella trago hondo, ¿Cómo podría explicarle?

Pero gracias a que se detuvo a responderle; detallo el único objeto de color llamativo en todo su traje.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el amuleto que colgaba a un lado de su cinturón, se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero estaba tan enfocada en resolver la situación que no quería ponerse a meditar donde lo había visto antes.

—La venganza no la sanara—dijo colocándose en posición de combate, seguro el Akuma estaba en aquel amuleto, la cuestión ahora era como quitárselo.

Chat frunció los labios mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con las garras preparadas, sus orejas volviendo agazaparse hacia atrás mientras sus ojos atentos la examinaban.

—No, pero si sanara mi sed de justicia—dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Él se abalanzo con un bajo gruñido, Ladybug logró esquivarlo de milagro, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, y ella estaba demasiado en desventaja. Lanzo su yo-yo agarrándolo por el tobillo, y jalo con fuerza para que perdiera el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que la chica daba un salto hacia atrás alejándose todo lo posible de él, agradeciendo que la celda era lo suficientemente amplia para hacerlo.

Aprovechando ese diminuto instante; volvió a tomar su yo-yo he invoco su _Lucky Charm_ sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, debía darse prisa, la fatiga comenzaba a domarla.

Observo el objeto y casi suspira aliviada de que por fin le dieran algo obvio. Eran unas esposas; ahora solo tenía que encadenarlo contra algo y arrebatarle el amuleto.

El felino se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos parecían brillar en esa oscuridad—¿Unas esposas?—pregunto burlón—Creo que esta vez no podrás salir bien parada de esto Ladybug—dijo con diversión, disfrutando de la caza—Cuidado, la situación podría revertirse My lady…

Nuevamente con agilidad él se acercó tan rápido; que ella solo pudo jadear de sorpresa, intento esquivarlo; pero el tomo fuertemente de su muñeca y tiraba para atraerla hacia el para que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca, opacándola con su gran altura.

—Mucho más fácil de lo que pensé—murmuro con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos—No tendré piedad de ti, como el tampoco tuvo piedad de ella—dijo gruñendo peligrosamente.

Ladybug intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él era demasiado fuerte y ella estaba demasiada debilitada. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho cuando vio la maldad en sus profundidades doradas antes de apretar más sus dedos con sus garras enterrándose dolorosamente en su piel a través de su traje antes de lanzarla sobre el de espaldas contra la pared en un fuerte impacto.

Un fuerte quejido salió de sus femeninos labios sintiendo como el dolor explotada por todo su cuerpo y el aturdimiento la mareo, sin darse cuenta se deslizo hacia el suelo estando de cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras comenzaba a sentir sobre lo demás como su abdomen ardía como el mismo infierno.

Se obligó abrir los ojos, aunque todo lo veía desenfocado, intento moverse pero nada le respondió. El traje comenzaría a trabajar para renovar sus energías perdidas.

Observo impotente como Chat Blanc se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y tranquilos, con sus brillantes orbes dorados sonriendo con satisfacción, se agacho y tomo bruscamente de su muñeca nuevamente, la arrastro hasta la reja de la celda sin ningún remordimiento a pesar que ella se le escapo un gemido de dolor.

Con una sonrisa socarrona le mostro las esposas antes de encadenarla en uno de los barrotes.

—Sinceramente pensé que darías mas pelea mi querida Lady—dijo acuclillándose a su lado, observando como sus ojos azules lo miraban entre entristecidos y desesperados.

—Chat…

Un pitido de sus aretes la interrumpió, sus ojos se agrandaron con horror.

El levanto sus garras para apartar un mechón de su cabello para observar sus aretes. Ella intento inútilmente de posar su mano en su brazo para apartarlo, pero casi no tenía fuerzas.

—Hmm… ¿Debería quitarte tu Miraculous ahora o después de desgarrar a mi presa?—pregunto en un ronroneo más para sí mismo que para ella mientras sonreía, pasando la lengua por sus colmillos en un gesto que la dejo estremeciéndose.

Tenía que haber alguna pizca de su querido gatito en alguna parte.

—Creo que después, espérame aquí My lady—dijo apartando sus garras no sin antes pasar su dedo por su mejilla, arañándola un poco.

Cuando se puso de pie dispuesto a cambiar de formar de nuevo, ella sintió pánico verdadero y otro pitido de sus aretes la dejaba sin opciones, sin contar que podría perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, el cansancio era su peor enemigo en ese momento.

—Chat… espera, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no dejes que HawkMoth gane—dijo, y con esfuerzo logro quedarse semi sentada, con la espalda recargada en los barrotes, llevo sus ojos a su abdomen donde una pequeña mancha de un rojo más oscuro comenzaba a extenderse poco a poco por su traje moteado.

Frunció los labios en una mueca antes de subir nuevamente la mirada hacia él.

Chat se había girado nuevamente hacia ella, su ira aún muy palpable, pero se quedó algo quieto a detectar seguramente el aroma de la sangre, sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella algo curioso mientras estrechaba la mirada.

Ladybug creyó ver un indicio de preocupación brillando en sus felinos ojos, pero se esfumo tan rápido como apareció cuando el abrió la boca para contestarle.

—No me importa HawkMoth—dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con una mirada algo maligna, con su cola moviéndose lentamente—Lo único que quiero es justicia por mi propia mano—dijo observando sus garras aún más largas que su antiguo traje, y también mucho más letales—Ella no debió sufrir...—dijo mostrando los dientes en un gesto muy animal.

Ella gimió por lo bajo ante el dolor, además de otro sonido agudo de su Miraculous.

—Fuiste mi salvador, sé que aún está allí ese gatito coqueto y con una personalidad estupenda, tan protector y atento como ningún otro—murmuro ella con una ligera sonrisa cuando la última alerta de sus aretes sonó.

Los dorados ojos de Chat se fueron abriendo con sorpresa mientras su transformación se deshacía lentamente.

—¿Marinette…?—murmuro atónito.

La joven Franco-China alejo la mano que había sido aprisionada segundos antes, viéndose libre cuando el objeto que le había otorgado su _Lucky Charm_ desapareció junto con su traje. Un lento suspiro salió de sus labios cuando el peso de la corta batalla ahora se sentía diez veces más en su pequeño cuerpo, por lo menos la magia había aliviado el reciente golpe que sufrio. Con ojos cansados miro como el felino retrocedió un paso.

—Lo siento Chat…—dijo con voz débil—Pero sé que estas allí, debes luchar contra el—dijo aun con la esperanza albergando su corazón.

Pudo ver con claridad como sus ojos se movieron inquietos sobre ella mientras murmuraba una y otra vez que eso no podía ser cierto, la duda se demostraba en sus orbes dorados hasta que la figura de una mariposa morada brillante se posiciono enfrente de su rostro masculino.

HawkMoth le estaba hablando.

Chat volvió a retroceder otro paso mientras sacudía la cabeza y llevaba ambas manos para cubrir su rostro como si estuviese angustiado.

—¡Déjame en paz maldita sea!—el grito desesperado de Chat la hizo contener el aliento, observando como claramente él tenía una lucha interna muy fuerte.

—Está pelando contra HawkMoth—murmuro Tikki sobre el hombro de la chica algo agotada después de usar su magia, pero muy atenta a las reacciones del felino.

Él tenía que ganarle, si no, todo estaría perdido, ella no podía luchar más, estaba a sus límites. Se quitó temblorosamente el sudor de su frente mientras posaba por un segundo los ojos en su camiseta, que ahora estaba un poco manchada de sangre pero no tanto como para preocuparla demasiado.

Tragando hondo observo como Chat se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras gruñidos salía de él, tan aterradores como angustiantes.

Ella apretó los labios, queriendo ayudarlo un poco más, si tan solo pudiera volverse a transformar para liberar el Akuma…

—No te preocupes Marinette, su Kwami lo ayudara—dijo posando su patita en la mejilla de su portadora, reconfortándola un poco.

La chica asintió, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera tan inútil…

—Pero… ¿Y si no es así?—dijo con temor, viendo como Chat se inclinaba hacia delante mientras seguía gruñendo, parecía estar sufriendo, sus orejas se movía en toda direcciones como tratando de captar la fuente de la voz molesta que le hablaba en su cabeza, y su cola estaba agitada tras él.

A pesar de la tensión increíble del momento; la Kwami le sonrió cálidamente.

—Plagg es insistente y terco como una mula… el podrá hacerlo—dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

Marinette contuvo la respiración cuando de repente el quedo muy quieto, la mariposa desaparecía y el alzaba la mirada.

Sus ojos dorados estaban dilatados.

'

'

Todo había sido como estar rodeado por una densa niebla, que entumecía sus sentidos, y sus pensamientos se perdían sin siquiera poder analizarlos. Al mismo tiempo su voluntad se evaporaba a escasos segundos de tenerla, dejándolo sin fuerzas y desplazado en un rincón oscuro.

Hasta que dejo de sentir, como si se hubiera sumido en un profundo sueño.

Pero una dulce voz conocida lo hizo despertar. No sabía porque pero le daba motivos para lidiar contra eso que lo mantenía cautivo.

Cuando pudo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor; no era capaz de ser jefe de su propio cuerpo, y si lo intentaba quedaba completamente agotado, como si algo le drenara las energías.

Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora acudió rápidamente a sus recuerdos como una tétrica pesadilla, como había aterrorizados a las personas, de cómo había disfrutado mostrar su poder ante los demás, sintiendo que sus miedos lo alimentaban y lo nutrían.

En el momento en que por fin pudo acorralar aquel bastardo que oso dañarla; disfruto ver sus ojos mirándolo con pánico y terror. Juro que pudo saborear su sangre, eso le hizo revolver el estómago, quería justicia pero no de esa manera.

Luego… Ladybug había aparecido impidiéndole cometer un acto por el cual se arrepentiría toda su vida, estaba profundamente agradecido de que ella estuviera allí para él. Pero ese sentimiento se fue tornando a uno de miedo cuando sin miramientos la había lanzado contra una pared lo suficiente fuerte para dejarla atontada, para después encadenarla. Ella lo había llamado con sus expresivos ojos azules sufriendo por ella misma y por él, pero también estaba aliviado de no haberle arrebatado su Miraculous en ese momento.

Sus cálidas palabras lo absorbieron, aun sin comprenderlas demasiado; para momentos después de quedarse sin su transformación y dejar a la única chica que le daba sentido a su vida en su lugar.

Eso fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad, lo que lo hizo despertar y que su conciencia aparecía finalmente.

Verla allí tan débil y frágil lo quebraba. Su olor a sangre ahora siendo captado aún mejor por su sentido del olfato increíblemente alterado; casi lo marean.

Quiso ir hacia ella y acunarla entre sus brazos, pero se quedó paralizado cuando una voz que conocía y comenzaba a odiar inundo su mente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras trataba de ignorar sus mandatos. Un dolor comenzó atenazar su cuerpo cuando claramente se resistía a obedecerlo, su respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y escuchaba sus propios alaridos y gruñidos.

Quería que lo dejara en paz, que saliera de su mente.

¿Todas las cosas que le hizo hacer no eran suficientes?

Cuando creía que se volvería loco o que podría doblegar su autocontrol nuevamente; sintió de repente una fuerza oscura y bien conocida le daba fortaleza, que se arremolinaba a su alrededor empujando aquella voz maligna…

¿Plagg?

Aunque no podía verlo ni escucharlo; pero podía sentirlo.

Su Kwami lo estaba ayudando a repeler el control que tenía el villano contra él.

Pudo oír el grito furioso de HawkMoth mientras su esencia desaparecía de su mente.

Poco a poco el dolor abandono su cuerpo al igual que la tensión, su respiración aún seguía algo temblorosa, sus sentidos seguían siendo aún más agudos de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero por lo menos ya era dueño nuevamente de su propio cuerpo.

Agito un poco la cabeza para sacudirse esa extraña sensación de adormecimiento de su mente, y abriendo los ojos; trato de acostumbrarse a esa nueva vista tan refinada, parpadeo un poco mientras las nuevas sensaciones lo abrazaban, sus orejas se movían captando sonidos ajenos.

Pero lo que abarco completamente su atención fue aquella mirada azulada, que lo observa con expectación, un temor tan palpable que le encogió el corazón.

—¿Princess…?—murmuro con voz pastosa.

Sus hermosos orbes azueles brillaron con alivio, mientras asentía con una enorme sonrisa. Ella intento reincorporarse pero un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios junto con una mueca de dolor surcaba su rostro.

Con pasos cuidadosos y aun algo adormecido; se acercó a ella, colocando una rodilla en el suelo para estar altura y examinarla con ojos ansiosos.

¿Ella estaba así por su culpa?

Solo ese pensamiento le hizo contener la respiración.

Marinette alzo la miraba observando los ojos dorados y confusos del felino, a pesar que seguía viéndose como Chat Blanc, sabía que había recuperado la conciencia de su compañero, casi podría llorar de puro alivio.

—No gatito… no te culpes—murmuro ella con una ligera sonrisa, conociendo de ante mano cómo serían sus pensamientos ahora que volvió a la realidad después de estar preso de sí mismo.

El tenso la mandíbula mientras acunaba su femenino y pálido rostro entre sus manos teniendo cuidado de no arañarla con esas enormes garras—Lo siento tanto…yo… debí mantener mis emociones más a raya—dijo frunciendo los labios mientras un gruñido bajo de frustración se le escapaba, y sus orejas se agachaban a cada lado de su cabeza demostrando su aflicción.

Ella suspiro mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla con ternura—No te preocupes, a veces eso pasa y cometemos serios errores, pero… me alegra haber estado aquí para ayudarte Chaton.

Él se inclinó un poco para apoyar su frente con la de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente.

—Eres Ladybug…—dijo aún demasiado sorprendido y siendo invadido por muchas emociones.

—No estaba en mis planes que lo descubrieras así, pero no me arrepiento—dijo con voz dulce y algo debilitada.

Chat aparto una de sus manos de su rostro para posar delicadamente sus dedos enguantados en la tela húmeda y rojiza de su camiseta antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente.

—Te llevare de nuevo al hospital—murmuro con determinación, sintiendo una arrolladora culpa que comenzaba ahogarlo.

Marinette casi llora al ver el brillo de arrepentimiento y dolor propio reflejado en esos orbes dorados, sus sentimientos se podían leer con facilidad en ese momento.

—Pero el Akuma…—dijo mientras él se apartaba un poco, ella llevo sus ojos al amuleto que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Después…—dijo simplemente mientras la cargaba delicadamente.

—No estoy tan mal, de veras, solo un poco sacudida—dijo con un toque de humor aferrándose a él.

El arqueo una ceja y sus colmillos asomados por la comisura de sus labios aun le daba un aspecto demasiado salvaje—Tu herida se ha abierto de nuevo Marinette—dijo con voz alzo severa y preocupada. El estaba muy consciente de que seguramente su Princess estaba soportando el dolor y el cansancio.

Ella rio suavemente nerviosa, iba a comentar algo pero unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta principal los alertaron. Ambos se miraron entre sorprendidos y ansiosos antes de que Chat saliera de la celda, y con paso apresurado se dirigía al recibidor.

—Saldremos por la ventana antes de que alguien más venga por allí—dijo serio, y con un movimiento de sus afiladas garras; desgarro con facilidad el metal que mantenía la ventana firmemente cerrada, para después abrirla y salir cuidadosamente en silencio y manteniendo a Marinette a salvo en sus brazos para que no se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez afuera; Chat comenzó a saltar de techo en techo con bastante facilidad, impresionado por las habilidades que poseía. Aunque el recuerdo constante de como las obtuvo le amargaban bastante la existencia, y le hacían sentir ira contra sí mismo.

Estaban ya a un paso del hospital. Marinette no pudo evitar alzar un poco la vista hacia su atractivo rostro masculino, su expresión era seria y el musculo en su mandíbula estaba tenso, su ceño fruncido, y debes en cuanto mostraba un poco los dientes con molestia sin darse cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación entraron sin problemas por la ventana silenciosamente; ya era de madrugada, al parecer nadie había pasado por su habitación y la chica estaba profundamente agradecida por eso.

Sin decir nada; Chat se acercó a la camilla y la deposito suavemente en ella, Marinette quedo sentada observándolo detenidamente no queriéndose perder ninguna de sus reacciones a pesar que estaba adolorida, debilitada y con unas ganas increíbles de dormir para reponer energías. El felino dejo caer un poco los hombros mientras su mirada permanecía gacha al igual que sus orejas, su rubio flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente a ver el estado que se encontraba su gatito.

Tikki salió como pudo del bolsillo de su pijama, cogió una galleta del pequeño bolso de su portadora; y con una mirada le indico que estaría afuera comiendo, la Franco-China le agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. La Kwami le estaba dejando algo de privacidad, sabía que necesitaban hablar.

Tal vez no era el momento y a ella le urgía atención médica, pero simplemente no podía dejar que él se fuera de esa manera.

No después de todo lo que acababan de pasar…

—Chat…—llamo suavemente, subiendo lentamente sus manos para tocar su rostro con dedos gentiles.

—Lo siento Princess… permití que la sed de venganza me domara, y que el finalmente me controlara... casi cometo una locura por mi maldita culpa—murmuro mientras apretaba las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

—No te sigas culpando, solo seguirás sintiendo más ira hacia ti…

Ella poso sus manos en sus hombros para atraerlo hacia ella y poder abrazarlo. Chat no opuso resistencia alguna y recargo su frente en su hombro, mientras delicada y temblorosamente pasaba sus brazos por su pequeño cuerpo teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarla aun mas. Marinette pasó sus dedos por sus hebras doradas, en caricias suaves.

—Debería irme, tienen que atenderte—dijo casi en un susurro aspirando su dulce aroma.

Con una dulce sonrisa siguió acariciando su sedoso cabello—Seguramente solo se me fueron un par de puntos, puedo soportarlo—murmuro sintiendo cono el frotaba su nariz y su mejilla contra su blanquecino cuello mandado más de un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

Seguía estando adolorida y quizás perdía aun un poco de sangre, pero por nada del mundo quería separarse de el…

—No quiero que nada malo te pase Mari…—comenzó a decir con voz enronquecida—Eres muy importante para mí, por eso… sucumbí a la ira por lo que ese bastardo te hizo—explico suavemente casi embriagado por su aroma, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

—Falta mucho más para que puedan conmigo gatito—dijo con humor, enternecida secretamente por sus palabras, que ocasionaban que su corazón saltara en su pecho dándole alas. Iba a decir algo en respuesta, pero algo la hizo detenerse—Chat… ¿Estas ronroneando?—pregunto ahogando la risa que quería escapar de su garganta.

Él se apartó un poco, mirándola con esos brillantes ojos dorados.

—Lo siento, es involuntario… creo que a pesar de todo sigo con los instintos de gato demasiado arraigados a mí—dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella rio suavemente mirándolo con cariño sin importarle que un pinchazo en respuesta de su herida casi le agria el momento, sin embargo, se alegraba de que todo malo hubiera pasado, y que el por fin demostrara un poco de su buen humor. Ahora solo debía transformarse en Ladybug para liberar el Akuma.

También tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

Pero antes de siquiera poder decir una sola palabra; el tomo delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos muy dulcemente. Ella contuvo la respiración, inmersa en esas profundidades de mar dorado, olvidándose repentinamente de todo lo que iba a decir, la tenía completamente hechizada.

—Debo irme…—dijo apenas en un susurro—Y no te preocupes, estaré en los alrededores.

—Pero…

El negro suavemente—Ni pienses que te dejare transformarte en el estado en el que te encuentras, cuando te den de alta y en tu casa; podremos hacerlo—acaricio tiernamente su mejilla con su pulgar cuando ella lo miro con clara sorpresa y preocupación—No te preocupes Princess, HawkMoth ya no tiene poder alguno sobre mí y mi Kwami está tranquilo, misteriosamente en esta forma es como si en realidad no estuviera gastando su magia—explico con una media sonrisa.

Marinette suspiro derrotada, percatándose que no podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo… pero que conste que eres un gato mal acostumbrado a que acceda a tus peticiones con demasiada rapidez—dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

El rio quedamente antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente su piel; peligrosamente demasiado cerca de sus labios. La chica contuvo el aliento, quedando ruborizada, perpleja, y a punto de desmayarse.

—Pero aun así soy _tu_ gato My lady, somos tal para cual ¿No lo crees?—ronroneo coqueto guiñándole un ojo, antes de volver a inclinarse pero esta vez para abrazarla y estrecharla delicadamente contra su cuerpo, froto su mejilla contra su cabello que a ella se le antojo un gesto demasiado felino.

—Estaré vigilando desde afuera—murmuro antes de retirarse, dio un último vistazo de ella; con sus tentadores labios entre abiertos de la impresión, que provoco besarlos, un bajo gruñido escapo de el cuándo se vio obligado a controlarse y finalmente salir por la ventana.

Marinette se quedó aturdida por su acción, ni siquiera el dolor de su herida reabierta podía sacarla de su estupor, el gato aprovechado la había dejado con los nervios alborotados y unas increíbles ganas de que de verdad la hubiera besado.

Con ese pensamiento se ruborizo aún más hasta las orejas.

Con un suspiro y obligándose a calmarse; intento trazar un rápido plan antes de llamar a la enfermera de turno.

Mientras afuera de la ventana; en la rama del árbol un gato blanco con unos increíbles ojos dorados la observaban fijamente y con afecto.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Uff bastante intenso ¿No? xD Espero que haya quedado bien la escena del pequeño combate, y el nuevo poder de Chat Blanc, ya que quise otorgarle algo mucho mas salvaje y que estuviera acorde con sus fuertes emociones.**

 **Pero a partir de aquí; el siguiente capitulo sera mas relajado pero aun así lleno de sentimientos :'3 y creo que al final si serán cuatro capítulos 7u7**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, se que algunos se habrán esperado mas importancia de la madre que Marinette ayudo y del ladrón, pero quise centrarme en la pareja ya que es una historia bastante corta :'v perdónenme(?)**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 10/04/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	3. Astucia Felina

**¡Hola hola mis queridos lectores! Primero que nada agradezco todos sus reviews y el apoyo :'3** **Se que a la pobre de Marinette no se lo puse fácil, pero el amor lo vence todo ¿No? xD**

 **Finalmente aquí les tengo el capitulo tres para que lo disfruten y espero que les guste.**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 _ **"Astucia Felina"**_

Chat Noir se recostó suavemente en la rama del árbol mientras observaba el interior de la habitación donde Marinette se encontraba, ya casi estaba amaneciendo y a pesar que no había dormido prácticamente mas de dos días; no se sentía cansado, era como si tuviera energías infinitas.

Poso su peluda cabeza entre sus patas mientras su cola se mecía suavemente tras él, con sus ojos dorados enfocados en la figura femenina que permanecía recostada en la camilla. Donde también se encontraba la madre de la chica sentada a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Desde allí pudo ver y oír todo lo que sucedió después de que su Princess hubiera llamado a la enfermera, esta se había puesto pálida con la boca entreabierta cuando vio a Marinette sin la vía y con la camiseta algo ensangrentada, esta salió rápidamente de la habitación alegando que llamaría al doctor. Desde esa distancia había presentido los nervios de ella y quizás también su cansancio.

Posteriormente había llegado el doctor y simplemente después de una torpe explicación de parte de ella; el medico limpio y volvió a cocer la herida allí mismo en la habitación con anestesia local, y al mismo tiempo le suministraron un analgésico, llamaron a sus padres a pesar que ella los miraba como si la hubieran sentenciado. Después de eso; llego fue su madre, y prácticamente nada más al verla la recrimino con un discurso que el realmente no quiso prestarle atención.

Él se encogió ligeramente cuando la madre asiática regaño a su hija y su expresión total de preocupación lo dejaba fuera de lugar.

Como le hubiese gustado estar a su lado para acompañarla, después de todo, Marinette se estaba enfrentando a las preguntas de su madre en una posición bastante incomoda sin mucho que excusase solamente por él, por haberlo ayudado sin importarle su condición.

Y se sentía terriblemente culpable…

Mientras más lo pensaba en lo que paso, mas basura se veía a sí mismo, la venganza no hubiera ayudado en nada. Y lo peor es que ella pago el doble por su tontería.

Una parte de él quería huir, porque no podía mirarla a los ojos y saber que él fue el causante de todo, pero a la vez, sabía que no podía dejarla… la quería demasiado, y estaba dispuesto a remediarlo todo costara lo que costara.

Ladybug... aun le costara creerlo, no porque las semejanzas siempre estuvieron presentes; si no, porque después de tanto tiempo había sido la misma chica que se sentaba tras de el en clases, que lo ayudaba sin miramientos, y que en el campo de batalla se habían apoyado confiando en el hasta el final. Ahora comprendía el poder de su fortaleza, todo concordaba perfectamente.

Ahora HawkMoth posiblemente sabia la identidad de Marinette, y debían idear un buen plan o rezar para que Plagg hubiera encontrado la forma para ayudarlos a ambos y eliminar el recuerdo de ella des transformándose para que el villano no lo notara, ya que este no había atacado nuevamente, sin embargo, debía de admitir que era una idea bastante pobre, pero tenia esperanza, el villano no había dado ninguna que otra señal... no quería que ella se expusiera mas de lo que ya estaba. Habría que derrotarlo pronto, o la vida de ambos correrían peligro.

Y para empeorar las cosas; tenia que comunicarse urgentemente con Nathalie, porque a pesar que tenía un poco más de libertad; aún seguía bajo las reglas estrictas de su padre, quisiera o no, así que tenía que montar un gran pretexto excelente de su paradero antes de que su padre se volviera loco y lo mandara a buscar con toda la policía de París.

Suspiro para sus adentros, ya se le ocurriría algún plan para eso.

'

'

Por otro lado Marinette observo el techo de su habitación sintiendo la mirada pesada de su madre. Tubo que crear una excusa a toda velocidad, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que se había tropezado torpemente en el baño reabriéndose la herida, y en el proceso la vía de su mano había sido arrancada de cuajo. El doctor y la enfermera la habían mirado con mucha desaprobación por haber quedado sola, a lo que ella dijo que su amiga tuvo que irse urgentemente por un percance con sus hermanas.

Pero Sabine fue otra historia, al enterarse lo que le sucedió casi vuela al hospital, diciéndole una y otra vez que debió quedarse con ella y ese tipo de cosas, que no culpaba a Alya pero el presentimiento de una madre de no dejar a su pequeña a solas era inquebrantable, y que debió de telefonearle en el momento que su mejor amiga se marchó. Marinette sin poder mirarla a los ojos solo le dijo que no quería importunarlos a esa hora de la madrugada sabiendo que estaban exhaustos por la panadería y los encargos.

Su madre había suspirado profundamente antes de dejarse caer en la silla a su lado negando suavemente con la cabeza, entre preocupada y molesta por lo que paso, pero alegrándose internamente de que no fue demasiado grabe a pesar que ella debía de quedarse un día más en el hospital por si acaso.

Aunque Sabine ya le recalco que no pensaba irse a casa a menos que su padre la reemplazara.

Marinette no podía poner ningún tipo de peros al respecto más que callar y asentir obedientemente, ya había puesto su cuerpo al límite al igual que sus pretextos. Pero eso no le quitaba de la mente que cierto felino estaba afuera esperando pacientemente por ella.

Sinceramente tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo y quedarse así por siempre, ese terrible susto no quería volverlo a pasar por el resto de su vida, y lo único que quería ahora es estar a su lado…

Pero para eso debía hablar con él y tal vez sincerarse, aunque tenía un profundo miedo por eso.

Chat Noir había querido por mucho tiempo a Ladybug, y en su forma civil mantenían una fuerte amistad, no quería que por enterarse que era la heroína; sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado drásticamente, eso la perturbaba y la dejaba con una ligera ansiedad en su pecho al punto de casi mantener el secreto por el resto de sus días. Lo único que mantenían su decisión firme; era que perderlo por segunda vez sería demasiado tarde para confesar aquello que mantuvo cálidamente en su pecho por tanto tiempo.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en nada más; ya que finalmente el cansancio pudo con ella, y antes de que se diera cuenta; se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Y al despertar; consiguió la habitación un poco oscurecida, pero con algo de iluminación de parte de la ventana, podía notar que aún era de día, aun se sentía muy soñolienta, así que cerró los ojos con ganas de seguir durmiendo un poco más. Se sentía realmente muy cálida y el dolor aún no había vuelto, la combinación perfecta para regresar a sus sueños misteriosamente más tranquilos.

Sintió un poco de peso en su regazo, pero este era igualmente cálido que la sensación que la inundaba, así que no le presto demasiada atención ya que era algo maravilloso, suspiro suavemente relajada. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a esa zona, palpando primero algo firme antes de encontrarse con una textura más sedosa y suave, no pudo evitar hundir sus dedos en tan estupenda sensación, y después de unos segundos que su cerebro no quiso analizar la situación o siquiera terminar de salir de su letargo; sintió también una suave vibración; como alguna especia de ronroneo.

Ronroneo…

Esperen… ¿Qué?

Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos; se encargó de mantenerlos abiertos, parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarse a la iluminación, conteniendo un ligero bostezo; alzo un poco la cabeza de la comodidad de la almohada para ver abajo, y se encontró que sus dedos estaban enterrados en una cabellera rubia, volvió a parpadear para tratar de pensar que estaba pasando.

¿Chat?

Entreabrió los labios con sorpresa; detallando que él había apoyado ambos brazos en sus muslos y su cabeza estaba en medio de ellos mientras él se encontraba sentado en la silla que momentos antes de dormirse había estado su madre.

Con ese pensamiento dio un rápido vistazo por el cuarto y no vio indicios de ella, así que se permitió respirar relajada, pero confusa; retiro los dedos de su cabello rubio preguntándose desde cuando él había estado allí con ella.

Pensar que él había velado sus sueños hacia que su corazón aleteara de felicidad.

Vio como sus orejas gatuna se movían un poco antes de que el girara su rostro hacia ella, esos hipnóticos ojos dorados la observaron con un hermoso brillo en ellos.

—¿Por qué has dejado de acariciarme?—pregunto el con una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar reír suavemente mientras volvía a llevar sus dedos a su cabellera dorada, pudo sentir casi al instante como el volvía a ronronear, eso casi le arrancaba otra sonrisa—¿Qué haces aquí Chat? Mi madre o alguien más podrían entrar en cualquier momento—comento con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Él se desperezo un poco al puro estilo felino, para después acercarse más a su mano que le daba estupendos mismos, pero siempre con el cuidado y delicadeza de apoyarse en las zonas lejos de su herida.

—No te preocupes Princess, tu madre salió hace poco, y si alguien se acerca; lo escuchare—murmuro tratando de no cerrar sus ojos, pero era casi imposible, adoraba extremadamente sus caricias.

—Pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta—dijo con una sonrisa posando sus dedos en una de aquellas orejas reales, sintiéndola muy suave, masajeándola un poco en el proceso.

Él se mordió el labio inferior—Esto se siente jodidamente bien—ronroneo cerrando sus ojos—¿Y es un crimen querer estar contigo?—pregunto volviendo abrir sus ojos mientras arqueaba una ceja junto con su media sonrisa.

Marinette se encogió ligeramente de hombro—En lo absoluto—respondió sin mucho éxito en tratar de ocultar su alegría.

Como quería a ese gato con locura.

Chat pasó su mano suavemente por la sabana hasta toparse con su mano libre, teniendo especial cuidado de sus garras mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la delicada piel blanca, algo que enterneció el corazón de la chica.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto en apenas un murmullo.

Ella vio como en sus orbes dorados se denotaban la preocupación y aun ese toque de culpabilidad.

—Si gatito—dijo dulcemente sin dejar de acariciar sus orejas y su suave cabello rubio—¿Y tú?—pregunto igualmente preocupada mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. No debía de olvidar que el aún estaba siendo Akumatizado a pesar que HawkMoth ya no tenía control sobre él.

El felino también asintió sin decir más, dejándose llevar por la ternura con que Marinette lo trataba.

—Chat…—llamo suavemente—Has… ¿Podido comunicarte con tu familia?—ella se acomodó un poco en la camilla algo incomoda mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, ya que sabía que ese era un tema un tanto delicado para ellos, él ya podría estar al corriente de que ella era Ladybug, pero de su parte seguía sin saber la verdadera identidad del héroe.

Noto como él se reincorporo un poco mientras sentía que su mirada seguía fija en ella, Marinette sabía que no tenía derecho en preguntar sobre su familia o vida personal, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se preocupara por el al igual que sus seres queridos.

—Pude hacer llegar una nota a mi padre—dijo el llevando su femenina mano a sus labios y depositar un suave beso en ellos, ocasionando que el corazón de la chica saltara en su pecho y lo mirara algo ruborizada.

Chat observo su bello rostro blanquecino con ese adorable sonrojo, como su cabello oscuro estaba suelto y con una suave caída en sus hombros. Se veía tan hermosa que podría quitarle el aliento a cualquiera…

No había podido contenerse cuando un rato antes; la madre de ella se había marchado por un momento, era como un raro impulso que no podría ignorar, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a su lado viéndola dormir plácidamente, y lo único que le provoco en ese instante; fue acurrucarse a su lado y sentir su cercanía, que de verdad estaba allí para él, porque ella era su equilibrio, su razón de ser.

No se percató cuando sus propios labios se movieron para decir la única cosa que jamás pensó hacer por pura cobardía…

—My princess… yo…—suspiro suavemente antes de continuar—Te quiero…

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, observando cono el héroe la miraba con bastante intensidad aun con su mano suavemente sostenida por la suya. La había dejado sin palabras y con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora.

De repente una de las blancas orejas se movieron al captar un sonido, Chat giro levemente su rostro hacia la puerta—Alguien viene…—susurro seriamente mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y le soltaba lentamente la mano antes de volver a mirarla. Vio cómo se ponía automáticamente nerviosa e intentaba incorporarse un poco. Él se acercó y acuno su rostro entre sus manos viendo esas profundidades azules y expresivas—Te quiero Marinette—repitió antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, peligrosamente aún más cerca que ayer.

Al separarse; una sonrisa de colmillos acentuaba su atractivo rostro antes de guiñarle un ojo, y con la destreza de sus nuevos poderes; cambio rápidamente de forma, saltando por la ventana hacia el árbol.

Marinette quedo estática con los ojos fijos en la ventana, sintiendo su rostro arder y su corazón a punto de darle un paro cardiaco, sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras que jamás creyó escuchar de su parte, hasta ignoraba sin querer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo en ese momento al entrar en la habitación. Su mente estaba fija en aquel gato escurridizo que había hecho alterar sus sentidos en fracciones de segundos.

Se obligó a sonreír a su madre que la miraba preocupada creyendo que le había dado fiebre por su rostro completamente caliente.

Pero por más que lo intento; no pudo sacarse esa mirada dorada de sus pensamientos. Al igual que la duda caprichosa e insistente invadían su mente, había dicho que la quería, pero quizás se refería como su amiga más cercana, sinceramente no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones y después caer por un precipicio de decepción y dolor por eso, aunque su loco corazón no podía evitar aferrarse a la idea de que pudiera ser cierto y su gatito la quería tanto como ella a él.

—Marinette hija, ¿Estas bien?

La voz preocupada de su madre la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ella parpadeo confusa mientras asentía suavemente.

—Aun tienes el rostro un poco colorado—murmuro acercándose para posar su mano en la frente de la chica comprobando su temperatura—Pero no parece que tengas fiebre…—dijo con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Estoy bien mama no te preocupes—murmuro la chica con una sonrisa.

Sabine volvió a su asiento aun mirándola suspicazmente muy poco convencida—Entonces come un poco, tu padre te a preparado muchas cosas especiales—comento abriendo la pequeña bolsa que trajo consigo.

Marinette sostuvo en sus manos el pequeño panecillo con queso fundido, arriba tenía una leve capa caramelizada que le daba un aspecto apetecible al igual que su rico aroma, pero a ella le recordaba a esos días en que Chat Noir la visitaba y juntos se sentaban a comer esos mismos panecillos con chocolate caliente o té, mientras conversaban de diversas cosas, aunque casi siempre terminaban ella riéndose por algo tonto o por un mal chiste de gato de su parte.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso con cariño.

A pesar que ahora esos días se le antojaban algo lejanos después de todo el estrés de lo sucedido.

—Mama…—llamo suavemente, los ojos grises de Sabine la miraron con curiosidad—Cuando papa y tu comenzaron a salir… ¿Quién de los dos se confesó primero?—pregunto observándola aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras picaba un trozo de pan con los dedos y se lo llevaba a la boca.

La expresión de sorpresa de la madre fue reemplazada casi en seguida por una que denotaba su alegría ante los recuerdos—Oh bueno, la verdad fue tu padre, pero en el momento en que lo dijo yo ya sabía que estaba locamente enamorada por el, pero quería que el diera el primer paso—dijo con un leve risilla—Y se tardó bastante en confesármelo—dijo con sus ojos grises bailando de diversión.

La chica ladeo la cabeza presa de la duda—¿Por qué?

Sabine se encogió ligeramente de hombros—Debías haberlo visto, casi se bañaba en sudor de los nervios cada vez que lo intentaba—Marinette ahora podía entender de donde había "heredado" ese aspecto—Era todo una montaña maciza, pero tan nervioso como un osezno—murmuro comiendo también un poco—Y cuando por fin lo hizo; no pude hacer más que lanzarme a sus brazos y regañarlo por tardar tanto—dijo observando nuevamente a su hija.

Tanto madre e hija no pudieron evitar reírse un poco por lo bajo ante el comportamiento de su padre.

—¿Y por que me preguntas eso tan de repente hija?

La ojiazul trato de fingir un poco de indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros—Simplemente curiosidad del momento mama—dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Pero su madre la observo con una ceja arqueada y un brillo de sabiduría en sus ojos. Dejo la bolsa de los panecillos aun lado y le tomo suavemente la mano a su pequeña que la miro con algo de asombro y confusión.

—Marinette… cuando encuentres a esa persona especial; no la dejes ir por nada del mundo, sé que a veces creemos que estamos enamoradas de alguien, hasta que viene ese chico especial y mueve tu mundo de pies a cabeza, y te abre los ojos ante el verdadero significado del amor.

La joven abrió los labios con sorpresa, porque eso era lo que exactamente le había pasado.

¿Acaso su madre podría leerla con tanta facilidad?

Sabine sonrió cálidamente y acaricio la mejilla de la chica, apartando un mechón rebelde y colocarlo atrás de su oreja—Sé que has encontrado el amor cariño, tus ojos siempre fueron muy expresivos—rio suavemente cuando Marinette se sonrojo—No voy a preguntarte nada, respeto tu decisión, pero si un día ese muchacho y tu forman pareja; invítalo a cenar a la casa, quisiera conocerlo—murmuro guiñando un ojo antes de apartarse con una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de Marinette se encogió de ternura—Gracias mama, así lo haré—dijo realmente con esperanzas, aunque sabía en el fondo que no debía de tenerlas.

Después de aquella charla; ambas terminaron de comer en un ambiente bastante cómodo y relajado, hasta que poco a poco atardeció y su madre le dijo que Tom se encargaría de cuidar de ella en la noche, habían logrado adelantar lo suficiente en la panadería para poder alejarse de la cocina y el horno durante un buen rato. Así mismo; Marinette tuvo una pequeña idea ante eso, no tardó mucho en ponerlo en práctica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y con un falso bostezo dijo que descansaría un rato, y su madre apago las luces de la habitación y solo dejo la lámpara a su lado encendida como iluminación antes de volver a su asiento.

Acompaso su respiración y cerro sus ojos para hacerse la dormida. No paso mucho tiempo cuando oyó a su padre llegar y entrar al cuarto, pudo escuchar sus susurros mientras salían de la habitación quizás para conversar un poco y dejarla descansar en paz. Cuando se aseguró que no pudo escuchar más sus voces o sus pasos por el pasillo; se incorporó un poco sintiendo un poco de dolor en su herida y algo de malestar general por la tremenda sacudida del día anterior, pero no era nada que no pudiera tolerar.

Tikki salió de su escondite mirándola con extrañeza. Y con una sonrisa; Marinette le murmuro si podía hacerle un pequeña favor, a lo que la Kwami con una ligera risilla asintió encantada y salía volando por la ventana.

La chica acomodo mejor las almohadas en su espalda para quedar semi sentada, con su espalda recargada en esa suavidad. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada de estar en esa camilla, pero tenía miedo de que apenas sus pies rozaran el piso; su madre entrara pillándola con las manos en la masa después de su "accidente" en el baño la noche anterior.

Unos minutos después de que su pequeña amiga saliera por la ventana; un pequeño cuerpo blanquecino apareció en esta. Primero sentándose en el marco de la ventana escrutando el interior de la habitación, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie más presente.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gato blanco con unos bellos ojos dorados y ese encantador cascabel en su cuello, sin duda algunas era adorable, algo muy distinto a su otra forma la verdad…

El gato poso sus ojos en ella, y la chica pudo jurar que este casi le sonrió al puro estilo felino, ocasionando que tuviera que contener una risilla. Con calma y elegancia; el animal se bajó y con pasos silenciosos llego al lado de la camilla, donde la miro ladeando un poco la cabeza.

A ella le faltaba muy poco para no cogerlo en brazos y apapucharlo por lo tierno que se veía.

—Hola Chat—murmuro con una sonrisa.

Al instante siguiente; la luz vaporosa cubrió al gato, dando paso al chico que la miraba con una media sonrisa.

—My prrrrrincess—saludo con una voz muy sexy.

Marinette procuro no sonrojarse, Chat tenía un encanto muy especial, hacía que su corazón se acelerara en segundos, y el recuerdo de sus labios muy cerca de los suyos no lo ayudaban para nada.

Él se acercó lentamente a su lado, tomando suavemente su mano y besando sus nudillos junto con una perfecta reverencia, con su cola moviéndose perezosamente tras de él, sus hipnóticos ojos enganchados con los azules.

—¿Me llamaste, My Lady?—dijo incorporándose un poco aun sin soltarla.

Riendo suavemente; ella asintió, y con su mano libre alcanzo la pequeña bolsa de papel en la mesilla, y se la extendió mientras el que lo miraba claramente sorprendido.

—Oh por mis siete vidas…—el aspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos—Eso es…—dijo viendo fijamente la bolsa.

—Así es gatito… panecillos de queso dulce—dijo con una sonrisa.

Chat la soltó con lentitud para agarrar la bolsa entre sus garras y abrirla con tal lentitud dramatismo; que la chica no pudo más que rodar los ojos y sonreír.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, y como mi madre trajo comida para un ejército; decidí dejarte algunos.

Marinette tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar una carcajada; cuando el héroe abrió la bolsa y prácticamente enterró la nariz en el interior y aspiraba hondo.

—Dios santo esto huele tan bien—murmuro el chico apartándose un poco casi haciéndole agua a la boca, y más aun con sus sentidos más sensibles. Poso nuevamente su vista en ella—Gracias…—dijo acercándose un poco más y dejando la bolsa a un lado en el regazo de la chica; tomo a Marinette entre sus brazos dejándola sorprendida y con el corazón errático en su pecho.

—D-De nada Chat—balbuceo algo nerviosa correspondiendo el abrazo torpemente.

Entonces sintió como el comenzó a ronronear y frotar su mejilla con su cabellera azulada con insistencia.

—¿Qué haces, Chaton?—pregunto ella conteniendo la risa sintiéndose realmente cálida aunque aún un poco nerviosa.

—No lo sé, no puedo controlarme—ronroneo en su oído, produciéndole un ligero escalofrió.

Sonriendo dulcemente; ella llevo sus manos a su cabellera dorada donde enterró sus dedos y acaricio; subiendo lentamente hasta sus peludas y suaves orejas donde les brindo una atención muy especial, sintiendo como el ronroneo se intensificaba.

—Creo que…—comento el casi suspirando de satisfacción mientras frotaba su nariz en su cuello al igual que su mejilla—Estoy marcando mi territorio—murmuro con voz ligeramente ronca.

Marinette pauso todo movimiento quedándose estática—¿Q-Que?—tartamudeo sorprendida y sin aliento.

—Hmm…—el abrió sus labios y dio una pequeña mordida a su hombro ligeramente descubierto.

Ella sintió el leve pinchazo, y no pudo evitar chillar por lo bajo mientras lo apartaba un poco con el rostro completamente ruborizado—¿Q-Que rayos te pasa?—balbuceo ella con los nervios a flor de piel.

—No sé, ¿Cosas de gatos?—dijo el tan sorprendido como ella y con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, claramente avergonzado por su propio comportamiento—L-Lo siento Princess, ¿Te lastime?—pregunto todo arrepentido con las orejas cabizbajas.

—Solo fue un pinchazo leve—dijo viéndose en hombro, solo había una zona levemente rojiza pero nada más, entonces ella empezó a reír suavemente de repente ignorando la protesta de su cuerpo adolorido, a lo que Chat la observo con una ceja arqueada—Eres todo un gato callejero ¿No?

El sonrió a pesar de todo, luego lanzo un leve resoplido—No te negare que quiero volver a la normalidad, presiento que me volveré loco de tan desarrollados que están todos mis sentidos… sin hablar de mis instintos—dijo esquivando un poco su mirada aun con un muy ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de malicia—Aunque de blanco no te vez nada mal—dijo fingiendo examinarlo con ojo crítico.

—¿Bromeas?—pregunto como si ella hubiera perdido la cabeza—El negro me sienta muy bien, My Lady—dijo alardeando un poco sus músculos—No tengo problemas con las orejas, pero esta cola… es algo extraña, tiene como que vida propia—murmuro colocándose de estadas a ella y señalándola, que se mecía suavemente, con el suave pelaje cubriéndola al igual que sus orejas. Chat intento ver su cola por encima de su hombro con una cara de tragedia—Me da miedo la verdad—dijo con una falsa mirada de pánico.

Eso fue suficiente para arrancarle una sincera carcajada a la chica sin importarle que seguramente eso le causaría dolor a su herida.

El héroe se giró hacia ella mirándola con afecto, oír su encantadora risa era un bálsamo para sus tortuosos pensamientos, ver su alegría en su hermoso rostro; como si en realidad no estuviera semi acostaba en la camilla de un hospital recuperándose de una herida que pudo haberle costado la vida, ese era su Princess, única y especial.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella, dejándose llevar nuevamente por esos raros impulsos. Ella paro de reír cuando se percató de su cercanía, mirándolo con esos expresivos ojos del cielo, y con una lenta sonrisa felina, se inclinó y rozo cariñosamente su nariz en su frente al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su dulce aroma que lo traía completamente loco.

Marinette sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo, esas raras muestra de afecto de parte de Chat eran extrañas, pero muy bien recibidas, le hacían sentirse querida, muy querida.

Domada por las emociones, se mordió el labio mientras tragaba hondo antes de hablar—Chat… yo quiero…—trato de continuar, pero ni sabía cómo obtener más valor para hacerlo.

—¿Si?—ronroneo el, esta vez rozando sus labios en su frente provocando miles de escalofríos en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, luego acunaba ligeramente su rostro entre sus garras, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

—Quería decirte que yo… yo te…

De repente y sin previo aviso; él se separó bruscamente con sus ojos viendo de reojo la puerta y sus orejas moviéndose también a esa dirección—Alguien viene.

Marinette frunció los labios con su rostro rojo, había estado a punto de revelarse su más íntimo secreto, no pudo evitar suspirar lentamente—Debe ser mi papa—murmuro algo desalentada.

El volvió posar su mirada dorada en ella, y con un pequeña sonrisa se acercó y deposito un suave y rápido beso en su nariz—Vendré después, y gracias de nuevo por los panecillos Princess—dijo quedando un momento prendado por esos ojos azules, queriendo de verdad besarla como quería, le costó todo el esfuerzo del mundo no dejarse llevar, no era el momento.

Unas voces proveniente del pasillo los hicieron espabilar, el algo nervioso y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía; se lanzó a la bolsa de los panecillo y la sujeto con los dientes antes de mirar a una Marinette sorprendida y salir disparado hacia la ventana y a medio camino cambiado a su forma felina más pequeña.

La chica observo al pequeño gato salir con la bolsa de papel en su boca con una ceja arqueada y apretando los labios para no reír.

Definitivamente iba a extrañar esos gestos demasiados gatunos en él.

'

'

El resto de su pequeña estadía en el hospital fue bastante tranquila. Su padre había intentado hacerla reír un poco como siempre, aunque ella le recriminaba con una sonrisa que reír demasiado le hacía doler un poco la herida por la zona en la que se encontraba, las disculpas de su padre era un leve encogimiento de sus hombros junto con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Como amaba a sus padres.

Tikki y Chat habían formado una espléndida amistad, el héroe parecía estar encantando con la Kwami, alegando que era muy distinta al suyo, lo cual Tikki sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Y el aprovecho ese momento para comunicarles su preocupación de HawkMoth y el riesgo que corría la franco-chinca (Y tal vez el mismo), y también le pregunto a la Kwami si habría alguna forma de que Plagg haya evitado que el villano supiera la identidad de Marinette, a lo que Tikki respondió pensativa que habría una forma gracias a la magia ya que ambos estaban comunicados en ese instante en que trataba de volver a tomar el mando de su mente, pero que nada era seguro, pero fue suficiente para relajarla, aunque Chat aun permanecía dudoso, alerta y algo preocupado, ahora con muchas mas intenciones de no quitarle el ojo encima a su querida Princess.

También Alya la había llamado ese día preguntándose cómo le fue en su gran "hazaña", que quería visitarla pero no lo había hecho solo porque tuvo el leve presentimiento de llamar antes, Marinette agradeció mentalmente el buen juicio de su mejor amiga, ya que si se hubiera cruzado con su madre… pues no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado. Las mentiras a veces se descubrían con facilidad y de verdad no quería que ese fuera en su caso.

La mónera le prometió irla visitar en su casa ya sabiendo todos los detalles para no meter la pata, creando una coartada perfecta. También le comento que seguramente iría con Nino, y que de Adrien no se sabía nada desde hace unos días, lo cual preocupo un poco a la franco-china, solo esperaba que el modelo estuviera de verdad bien o los tres le harían una visita a su casa.

Ahora ella se encontraba felizmente en su hogar, más precisamente en su habitación y en su cama, le habían dado de alta esa misma mañana con unas sugerencias del doctor respecto a los movimientos que tenía prohibidos por ahora y con ceros incidentes en el baño, lo cual ella solo pudo asentir algo apenada bajo la mirada de halcón de su madre.

Sus padres la habían consentido durante el resto del día, estaban muy atentos, y al llegar la noche; su madre sugirió dormir con ella por si necesitaba algo, claramente temerosa de que se volviera a tropezar y más bajando las escaleras de su cama, pero Marinette se las ingenió para desechar esa idea, aunque lo logro a duras penas.

En ese momento se encontraba en su cama a la espera, mientras Tikki se encontraba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente.

Ella se encontraba particularmente nerviosa, se supone que Chat debía de llegar para ella transformarse en Ladybug y así purificar el akuma finalmente, pero lo que la tenía algo ansiosa es que depende de cómo viera al gatito quizás pudiera confesarse…

Quizás…

Se cubrió el rostro un poco mortificada sintiendo ya sus mejillas arder ante el mero pensamiento de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, era bastante difícil para ella, ya que cabía en la posibilidad de un rechazo, se lo tenía merecido…

No, no, tal vez… ¿Debería dejarlo pasar?

—¿Que te preocupa, My lady?

Ella se sobresaltó con un leve chillido; despertando así a su pequeña Kwami en el proceso. Marinette observo como el escurridizo héroe estaba asomado por la escotilla con una radiante sonrisa y sus sensibles orejas erguidas ante los sonidos de la noche y la de la chica, ella se llevó un mano en el corazón sintiendo como este quería salir de su pecho.

—Dios Chat no hagas eso—dijo con un leve mohín en sus labios.

El simplemente rio con suavidad en un ligero ronroneo.

Marinette observo a la Kwami, y está un poco soñolienta asintió captando lo que quería decirle con esa mirada de determinación.

—Princess…—llamo suavemente el héroe, ahora con sus ojos dorados desprendiendo algo de preocupación—¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?—pregunto con cierta duda.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente—Si Chat estoy bien, no te preocupes, además no quiero aplazar más esto, y ambos lo sabemos—dijo ella muy decidida ya apartando las sabanas, estaba algo adolorida por el efecto de los calmantes que pasaron hace mucho rato, pero confiaba que al transformarse eso disminuyera un poco.

Chat suspiro suavemente antes de asentir.

Y sin decir absolutamente nada; cayo con suavidad en la cama y la ayudo a pasar por la trampilla sin muchos esfuerzos, con Tikki flotando al lado de la chica. Cuando ambos estuvieron ya en su terraza; Marinette no pudo evitar aspirar el agradable aire fresco mientras cerraba los ojos, relajándose por la absoluta tranquilidad que le brindaba la noche.

El felino se quedó observando como tantas veces había hecho, siempre ella transmitía un aura de paz que continuamente lo atraía, y el pequeño hecho de que ella fuera Ladybug le daba sentido a todo… se había enamorado de la misma chica dos veces, era irónico, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que era amor verdadero.

Vio como ella abría sus hermosos ojos azules con su mirada y sonrisa de pura determinación, su propio corazón salto porque sabía que vendrá después de eso. En un loco impulso tomo suavemente su mano entre sus garras, observando como ella lo miraba con sorpresa.

—Marinette… antes de que te transformes…—intento no morderse el labio inferior porque sabía que se haría un gran daño con los largos colmillos, pero era difícil no ceder a los nervios—¿Podría preguntarte algo?—murmuro suavemente amando en secreto la cálida sensación de su pequeña y delicada mano.

—C-Claro Chat—dijo ella ladeando un poco la cabeza con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el héroe.

—Sé que es algo repentino pero…—aparto un momento su mirada algo más ansioso, mientras soltaba su mano y llevaba sus garras a la parte trasera de su cuello—¿Qué piensas de Adrien Agreste?—pregunto viendo fijamente su rostro, no queriéndose perder ninguna de sus reacciones.

—¿A-Adrien Agreste dices?—balbuceo perpleja ante semejante pregunta, tan misteriosa y repentina que la había pillado desprevenida. Ella trago hondo mientras movía un poco sus manos nerviosas, escucho vagamente la risa de su pequeña amiga en su hombro claramente divertida por su situación. En realidad ella no debía de estar tan repentinamente nerviosa por esa sencilla pregunta, el gran problema, era que _EL_ se lo formulara, con su gran historial de meteduras de patas realmente esperaba que no se le fuera el pequeño desliz que antes estaba enamorada del modelo rubio, quizás algún día se lo confesaría pero hoy no era el momento…

No cuando ni siquiera su gatito sabía lo que sentía por él mismo.

Marinette observo como Chat esperaba pacientemente su respuesta; y con un suave suspiro decidió dar una respuesta sencilla y que era la más cercana a la realidad sin revelar todo—Pues… Adrien es un amigo muy querido Chat, a pesar que es un modelo muy famoso; su personalidad no es para nada altanera o le restriega en la cara a los demás la fortuna que tiene entre manos—comenzó a decir con sinceridad, lo que siempre opino sobre el chico—Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo y sé que es una persona bondadosa por naturaleza y que debes en cuando se deja dominar por los ligeros placeres que da la vida con su encantador entusiasmo—murmuro con una ligera sonrisa—Lo aprecio mucho, y una amiga me comento que no se le ha visto y me tiene sinceramente preocupada gatito—dijo esta vez posando su mirada en él un poco preocupada—Si no puedo salir en su búsqueda como Ladybug… ¿Podrías ayudarme hacerlo? Quiero asegurarme de que este bien—suplico mirando ahora sus manos ligeramente frías, no se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Chat, pero esa su mejor opción.

Él se quedó observando sin aliento la chica que tenía en frente, que a pesar de su ligera palidez y que seguramente estaría exhausta y adolorida por su herida; permanecía en pie dándole el gusto de responder a su pregunta con toda la sinceridad que le permitía su amable corazón, además que no solo estaba allí para ayudarlo a él… si no también preocuparse por su alter ego sin siquiera saberlo, ver sus orbes azules impregnados de inquietud por alguien más que no fuera su propia condición… lo dejaba con una emoción quemando en su pecho.

—Siempre tan amable, My lady—comento con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

Marinette alzo la mirada nuevamente sorprendida por sus palabras—¿Por qué… esa pregunta tan repentina?—murmuro ladeando nuevamente la cabeza, porque para ella no tenía sentido alguno.

Chat simplemente se encogió de hombros—Solo… curiosidad del momento Princess…—ronroneo con una mirada algo cómplice y maliciosa.

Casi inmediatamente el rostro de la chica se ruborizo antes las palabras casi exactas que le había dicho a su madre el día anterior cuando le pido que le contara su pequeño relato del amorío con su padre.

¿Acaso Chat Noir había escuchado la conversación?

Pues con esos ojos dorados y esa cola moviéndose lentamente tras él; le daba un aspecto depredador y que sugería que sí, que efectivamente la había escuchado.

Por lo menos ella no había dicho nada embarazoso.

Solo el pequeño hecho que prácticamente había insinuado que gustaba de alguien.

Quería morirse allí mismo.

Aún más nerviosa que nunca; decidió decir la primera pregunta que se le paso por la cabeza.

—¿Quizás tengas algo que ver con Adrien?—formulo con palabras atropelladas, pero en parte también curiosa, era lo único que se le ocurría para que le diera algo de sentido a todo eso.

El no contesto de inmediato, simplemente llevo sus garras a su cinturón donde el pequeño y llamativo amuleto estaba, lo tomo con cuidado y se lo mostró a ella, guindando de entre sus largas garras.

—Puede ser…

Marinette estrecho los ojos ante la mirada demasiado misteriosa y risueña del felino, algo no le estaba diciendo claramente. Pero luego poso su vista en el pequeño amuleto, y la sensación de hacerle muy familiar se acentuó nuevamente, con dedos cuidadosos lo tomo; ahora viéndolo en la palma de su mano, acaricio las piedras de distintos colores mientras algo se le venía a la mente.

Se parecía mucho al amuleto de la buena suerte que le dio a Adrien hace tanto tiempo cuando fue a su casa a practicar el juego, pero sencillamente no podía ser. ¿Dónde Chat lo había conseguido? ¿Se lo había robado al modelo rubio? O sencillamente lo pudo hacer el mismo como en su caso.

Levanto nuevamente la mirada hacia el con sospecha, el héroe ahora permanecía de brazos cruzados con esa sonrisa ladina tan característica de él. Con duda no pudo evitar fruncir los labios.

No podía ser… ¿O sí?

Cuando iba a preguntar como lo había obtenido; el simplemente negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de acercarse y terminar de acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Chat poso cuidadosamente su mano en la de ella donde permanecía el amuleto, con sus ojos dorados brillantes de emoción.

—Vamos hacerlo Princess, debes descansar—murmuro suavemente.

La chica asintió con un ligero suspiro mirando su mano enguantada de blanco, quizás después podría aclarar su duda. Pero antes de pronunciar las palabras que la convertirían en Ladybug; sintió un suave apretón, la que la insto alzar nuevamente la mirada, donde esos ojos felinos la observaban fijamente, ella arqueo una ceja en confusión, ya con su corazón a punto de entrar en carrera por su cercanía demasiada próxima que le alteraba los sentidos.

Chat amplio un poco más su sonrisa—No voy a extrañar mucho los aspectos que brindaron estos poderes—murmuro viendo como ella parpadeaba confusa—Pero si voy a entrañar este fuerte instinto y el gran impulso—soltó lentamente su mano para acunar su rostro blanquecino con cuidado y ternura, un tierno rubor comenzó a expandirse por sus mejillas—Porque con ellos…—dijo pasando ligeramente sus garras hasta el mentón y tomarlo suavemente para alzar un poco más su sorprendido rostro hacia él—No necesito valor para hacer esto…—finalizo, inclinándose para posar delicadamente sus labios en los rosados de cereza.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa sintiendo sus tibios labios con los suyos, su corazón tembló peligrosamente ante la situación al igual que sus rodillas. Por un segundo pensó que aún podría estar en el hospital aun inconsciente y en un maravilloso sueño a punto de despertar. Sintió como el movía suavemente sus labios y algo húmedo y aterciopelado rosar los propios en una caricia que la estremeció levemente y la insto a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por fin.

El gruño por lo bajo al captar como ella comenzó a corresponderle, de cómo entreabría sus delicados labios con timidez pero con entrega a la vez, como su dulce sabor amenazó con hacerle perder la cordura y los sentidos. Paso suavemente su mano a su nuca para profundizar un poco más el beso, aunque no tanto como quería por sus colmillos demasiados largos y que podrían lastimarla si no tenía cuidado.

La chica suspiro entre el beso cuando sintió un suave ronroneo sobre sus labios, sonrió para sí misma, mientras subía tímidamente sus brazos por su pecho hasta aferrarse a su cuello, embriagada por esa magnífica sensación, el besaba tan maravillosamente bien, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfecto contra el suyo y la calidez que transmitía casi la hacen delirar. Chat pasó su otra mano por su cintura para estrecharla un poco más contra él, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando un leve quejido salió de los labios femeninos.

Se vio obligado a separarse del beso con la respiración algo agitada, dándose cuenta que el movimiento pudo haberla hecho sentir dolor. Apoyo su frente con la de ella mientras trataba que su loco pulso y las ganas de marcarla como suya se tranquilizaran.

—Lo siento… aun no estás bien—murmuro con voz ronca.

—Chat…—susurro la chica aun aturdida, el pequeño dolor de su herida aun no era suficiente para traerla a la realidad.

El suspiro pesadamente con una sonrisa, ella sabía mejor de lo que jamás llego a imaginarse—Vamos, acabemos con esto para que puedas descansar—dijo depositando un tierno beso en la coronilla de su cabeza antes de separarse con su sonrisa tornándose ahora en una de satisfacción.

Marinette parpadeo viendo sus ojos dorados, sentía su propio rostro arder nuevamente ante ese pequeño arrebato, su cerebro no terminaba de analizar lo que acaba de pasar, entreabrió los labios para decirle algo, pero el tomo nuevamente su mano y beso sus nudillos junto con una perfecta reverencia.

—Hay que purificar un Akuma, My lady—ronroneo guiñando un ojo.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo con el rostro aún más rojo, sin saber que decir y sintiendo como sus entrañas se las estaban comiendo los nervios. Ansiosa; busco a Tikki con la mirada y la encontró flotando a un lado del héroe con una mirada soñadora lo que intensifico mucho más su vergüenza.

Carraspeo un poco antes de poder formular correctamente las palabras—Tikki… transfórmame.

Cuando finalmente el traje se amoldo mágicamente a su cuerpo; no pudo evitar suspirar encantada, sentía las fuerzas renovadas y el malestar casi inexistente, observo a Chat, este poseía una sonrisa algo boba en sus labios.

—Vaya… me gustaría que estuvieras entre mis garras otra vez—dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Ladybug aparto nuevamente la mirada para ocultar otro nuevo sonrojo, mientras veía en su mano el amuleto, con una mirada de decisión hecho un vistazo a su compañero, que ahora más serio; asintió sabiendo que intentaba decirle sin palabras de por medio. Dejo caer el pequeño objeto en el suelo y sin miramientos; piso el amuleto sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarse a sí misma innecesariamente.

—Auch…—se quejó el felino con una mano en el corazón.

La heroína rodo los ojos secretamente divertida ante el exagerado gesto del minino. La mariposa negra salió lentamente aleteando del objeto roto, intentando ir nuevamente con su dueño, pero ella ya con su yo-yo en mano y girando con mucha velocidad; lo capturo sin mucho esfuerzo, para luego dejar salir a la mariposa tan blanca y pura como siempre debió ser.

Pero en vez de seguir su camino como siempre hacían; esta revoleteo hasta un sorprendido felino mientras su traje volvía adquirir su color oscuro en una honda de pequeñas mariquitas, una magia pequeña y distinta que las anteriores, pero igual de cálida como siempre.

Chat Noir sonrió cuando alzo su mano enguantada y la pequeña mariposa reposo en su dedo con sus alas moviéndose apenas como en una despedida.

— _Aur revoir petit papillon_ —susurro el héroe cuando el Akuma ahora purificado volvió alzar vuelo y se alejó en una bella danza de libertad.

Chat después de un largo suspiro sintió una verdadera calma, como sus sentidos se normalizaron a igual que esos raros impulsos de gato, alzo su anillo y noto como en este aún permanecían todas las huellas, como si su magia se hubiera restablecido desde un principio, al decir verdad echaba de menos a Plagg y su apetito insaciable de queso apestoso y sus sarcásticos comentarios, pero sentía que él estaba bien.

Cuando alzo nuevamente la mirada noto como Ladybug lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa por el curioso comportamiento de la mariposa.

—Estoy como nuevo, gracias Bugaboo—dijo el acercándose nuevamente a ella y tomaba nuevamente su mano entre la suya.

—Ya lo veo gatito—respondió ella con una sonrisa algo tímida—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto aun con preocupación, apretando sin darse cuenta el agarre de su mano.

—Perrrrfectamente, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer—dijo en un tono en broma mostrando sus músculos, lo que le arranco una pequeña risilla a la chica—Ahora Princess…—muy lentamente entrelazo sus dedos bajo la mirada algo apenada de ella—Debes quitarte la transformación y descansar—demando con voz suave.

La heroína hizo un ligero mohín con los labios—Pero… me siento mejor así.

—Lo sé, pero mientras más reposo; más rápido volverás a ser Ladybug—una sonrisa pícara comenzó a formarse en sus labios—¿O prefieres que yo te quite el traje?—comento ladeando ligeramente la cabeza es un gesto casi inocente.

Ladybug apretó los labios para no reír, viendo sus brillantes ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado, verlo de nuevo a la normalidad la dejaba casi sin fuerzas del puro alivio, se hubiera dejado caer al suelo si el traje no le diera fuerzas, además de que sus manos entrelazadas le brindaban energías.

Rodando los ojos lo miro con una ceja arqueada—¿Desde cuándo el gatito me lanza ordenes?—pregunto con una media sonrisa.

—Desde que me enamore de ti y te convertiste en lo más importante para mí en este mundo—murmuro suavemente sintiendo su corazón latir con expectación, quizás no era el momento o era demasiado pronto después de liberar el Akuma, pero que lo aspen si quería seguir esperando un segundo más después de toda la locura que pasaron y mayormente por su culpa, no quería perderla, ya estuvo demasiado cerca no una; si no dos veces.

Ella jadeo con sorpresa mirándola atónita, en su mente repitiendo una y otras vez sus palabras, encogiendo su corazón al instante, para segundos después dejar su transformación. Sintiendo sus piernas demasiado débiles se tambaleo un poco viendo como la mirada esmeralda de él volvían de cariño a preocupación total, Chat la acuno entre sus brazos sosteniéndola y preguntándole al mismo tiempo que le ocurría, ella solamente pudo negar suavemente con la cabeza mientras se encogía en su calidez, sintiendo sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas y su corazón desbocado en su pecho, Tikki también la miraba preocupada.

—N-No digas eso de nuevo ni en broma Chat… por favor—suplico ella enterrando su nariz en su pecho.

El héroe parpadeo confuso sintiéndola temblar un poco entre sus brazos—Lo digo muy en serio, Princess—dijo tomando lentamente asiento en el suelo y acunándola mejor en su regazos, acariciando delicadamente su cabello, preguntándose una y otra vez el raro cambio de actitud de la chica.

¿Tan mal eran sus sentimientos hacia él?

Marinette alzo nuevamente la mirada procurando no derramar aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en llanto—Lo dices solamente porque descubriste que soy Ladybug…—murmuro mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiendo su pecho dolido.

Él le sonrió con cariño pasando sus dedos por su mejilla—A diferencia de esa idea errónea, yo me enamore de esta genial chica diseñadora mucho antes de saber que era mi compañera de batallas—explico inclinándose un poco para besar su nariz respingona—Pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo por miedo a un rechazo más—comento con algo de melancolía—Pero después de lo que paso… me vale mierdas si mi amor es correspondido o no, solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí, y si tengo que enamorarte; pues acepto el reto—dijo con determinación—Y que seas Ladybug lo hace todo aún mejor, porque mi mejor amiga y la chica al cual estoy locamente enamorado son la misma persona—vio como ella lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos sorprendidos y ese ligero rubor que comenzó a teñir sus mejillas—No esperare a que algo más pase para revelar mis sentimientos Marinette.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, pero esta vez para besar cada una de las diminutas pecas que adornaban su rostro con absoluto cariño— _Cette crainte ne vous empêche pas de faire ce que vous aimez_ —murmuro con suavidad.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa vieja frase "Que el miedo no te impida hacer lo que amas."

—Jamás volveré a tener miedo de amarte y que no me ames de vuelta Princess, demostrare mi amor todos los días de mi vida.

Su corazón se paralizo por segundos, quedándose sin aliento totalmente conmovida por sus palabras.

—Oh Chat…—las lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron haciendo un camino por sus mejillas. Paso sus brazos por su cuello para atraerlo más a su cuerpo ignorando la protesta del propio—Gato idiota—murmuro ella con los labios temblorosos, sintiendo como el pasaba afectuosamente una mano por su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla—Por supuesto que yo también te quiero—murmuro enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

El peli rubio aspiro profundamente al escuchar su confesión, tan inesperada pero tan bien recibida que pudo tomarla y girar en círculos de dicha pura, era el gato más afortunado del mundo. No le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo cumplir con su promesa de enamorarla, pero que si le correspondiera; le hacía querer casi derramar lágrimas de felicidad como ella.

Quería quedarse así por el resto de la noche y quizás de su vida, pero ella debía de tener un buen reposo, así que a regañadientes; se separó un poco del abrazo para mirar su bello rostro, tan feliz como el suyo. Con una sonrisa froto su nariz con la de ella en un gesto que le brindo una hermosa sonrisa.

—Vamos, te bajare a tu cama para que descanses, Princess—dijo casi riendo por el adorable puchero que ni ella misma se dio cuenta que hacía.

—Pero…

—Tienes razón, aún falta algo—dijo interrumpiéndola, y con una sonrisa ladina, poso sus labios en los de ella, dándole el beso que quiso darle momentos antes y por la culpa de aquellos estorbosos colmillos no pudo.

Marinette cerró los ojos casi al instante, rindiéndose nuevamente a sus labios picantes e insistentes, dejándose devorar por el felino con lentitud y amor, mientras su pecho se inflaba lentamente de alegría y en sus venas comenzaba a correr el calor hecho fuego líquido.

Duraron en ese beso hambriento todo lo que el oxígeno les permitió, y al separarse; no pudieron evitar mirarse profesándose ese amor tan único y que venció cualquier pronóstico.

—Ahora sí, vamos—murmuro pícaramente ganándose una suave carcajada de la chica que le renovó los sentidos.

Debía de admitir que era un gato bastante astuto.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? :'3 Quería poner a Chat con esos rasgos gatunos mucho mas arraigados jeje me parece tierno(?)**

 **Solamente nos queda un ultimo capitulo para culminar esta corta historia, ya que al final tuve que dividir el cap en dos porque si no iba hacer demasiado largo jeje Se que muchos se habrán esperado que la historia tuviera mas contenido, pero de verdad si no hago los ffcs prácticamente "cortos" corro el riesgo de no terminarlos xD Asi que prefiero que sean historias cortas pero que lleguen al kokoro :'3  
**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este cap 7u7**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 15/04/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	4. Felicidad Felina

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia :'v *saca los pañuelo para secarse las lagrimitas de emocion* Y después del drama del principio ahora viene mas amorsh :'3 Nuevamente gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan hacer estas historias :'v  
**

 **¡Espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Captitulo IV**

 _ **"Felicidad Felina"**_

Marinette se dejó alzar en esos fuertes brazos que tan fielmente la protegían, mientras Chat con todo el cuidado del mundo la ayudaba a volver a su habitación sin demasiados percances más que unas cuantas muecas de dolor, ya que no era para nada fácil pasar por la trampilla a la cama con una herida aún reciente. El la recostó con delicadeza en su montón de almohadas, tratándola como su más preciosa joya; arrancándola una sincera sonrisa a la Franco-china. Y el sin intenciones aun de marcharse; se acostó a su lado pero con su cabeza a la altura de sus caderas, estando boca abajo, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes.

Con una sonrisa; Marinette estiro su mano hacia su melena rubia y acaricio sus sedosas hebras.

—Creo que extrañare un poco los ronroneos…—murmuro ella con un ligero puchero.

Él se rio por lo bajo—Bueno Princess… tengo planeado quedarme por un buen rato, así que podemos intentar "hacerme" ronronear si gustas—murmuro en un tono pícaro.

La chica negó suavemente divertida, para luego su sonrisa se borro en cuestión de segundos—Chat… ¿No estas decepcionado de que yo sea Ladybug?—pregunto en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar su cabello—Soy demasiado torpe y muy distinta a ella ¿No crees?

El héroe la miro entre sorprendido y ofendido—No vuelvas a decir eso Marinette, eres estupenda, y nada de lo que digas podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión—ella lo miro con sorpresa, claramente no esperando esa reacción de su parte—Eso que llamas "defectos" simplemente son parte importante de lo que te hace ser única—defendió viéndola con determinación—Es más, si tu no hubieras sido Ladybug; habría buscado a la portadora, quitarle su Miraculous y dártelo a ti, porque para mí eres la heroína número uno de París—murmuro tomando suavemente la mano con la que lo acariciaba y entrelazo nuevamente sus dedos con cariño.

Marinette creyó que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar nuevamente, el gatito podía ser romántico y muy emotivo cuando se lo proponía.

Lo mejor de todo era que su amor era tan sincero como el de ella.

Segundos después lo vio suspirar levemente cuando sus gatunos ojos se enfocaron en la venda que se asomaba por debajo de su camiseta que se había corrido un poco hacia arriba, su expresión aún seguía siendo culpable cuando recordaba todo lo sucedido. Soltó por un momento su pequeña mano, y con ternura; acaricio con dedos gentiles la venda, como si así pudiera expresarse un poco cuanto lo sentía.

Ella se le enterneció el corazón a más no poder.

—Gatito—llamo suavemente para captar su atención—Prométeme que no te culparas más—él iba a replicar pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza—Sé que sonara un poco cruel de mi parte, pero estoy feliz de tener esta oportunidad aquí contigo, y nada de esto hubiera pasado sin ese Akuma, creo que le enviare un carta de agradecimiento a HawkMoth—murmuro con una sonrisa.

El resoplo divertido—Eres terrible, Bugaboo—dijo viéndola reír.

Chat sabía que no sería fácil olvidar el episodio donde casi la pierde para siempre, pero sería un pequeño recordatorio del gran tesoro que tenía entre manos. Solo esperaba no tener ninguna pesadilla al respecto, aunque sabía que al lado de ella sus sueños serian tranquilos y en paz.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de todo entre risas y algún que otro beso en sus manos nuevamente entrelazadas de parte del felino, ocasionando que Marinette se sonrojara cada dos por tres, algo que el héroe disfrutaba mucho de ver. Quizás se estaba haciendo algo tarde, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener aunque sea una pizca de sueño, estaban muy ocupados inmersos en el otro.

De repente Chat noto como la chica poco a poco parecía ponerse algo nerviosa, como si algo le rondara constantemente el pensamiento, lográndola inquietar. El ladeo ligeramente la cabeza con confusión, apretando un poco el agarre de su mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Sucede algo, My lady?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior posando su mirada algo tímida en el—Ehm… me estaba preguntando, ¿Que seremos a partir de ahora, gatito?—pregunto algo sonrojada—Uhm… ¿U-Una pareja?—tartamudeo lista para saltar de su balcón.

El pareció meditárselo por largo tiempo apropósito, frunciendo ligeramente los labios en el proceso, tanteando su mentón con una de sus garras. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y mirar hacia arriba para no perder la expresión de esos bellos ojos azules, apoyando sus pies en la pared con las piernas cruzada y estiradas.

—Creo que algo mejor—murmuro arrastrando su delicada mano a sus labios, adoraba la textura de su piel tan suave.

—¿Mejor?—pregunto ella con una ceja arqueada.

Chat asintió—¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos, Princess?—propuso con una sonrisa radiante.

Ella lo miro perpleja antes de soltar una ligera carcajada y con sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa—Ay Chaton… pero si apenas tenemos diecisiete años—comento ella con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Chasqueando la lengua él se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros—Puedo esperar pacientemente, total, te quiero para toma mi vida—dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Marinette se le inflo el corazón de ternura, el sabia como hacerla chisporrear de amor en tan solo en unos segundos. Sin embargo, el pequeño silencio de la habitación apenas recién establecido; fue interrumpido por un suave pitido de parte del anillo del héroe. La chica lo observo preocupada mientras este miraba su Miraculous con los labios fruncidos en una mueca.

—Sinceramente no quiero que te vayas gatito, que aparezcas repentinamente en tu casa en medio de la noche creo que sería algo bastante sospechoso—comento.

El suspiro pesadamente mientras asentía y miraba el techo—Tienes razón, mi padre va a retorcerme el pescuezo—sentencio algo desanimado mientras pasaba su mano libre por su rostro algo mortificado.

La chica se movió un poco acomodándose entre sus almohadas; algo nerviosa. No le importaba que Chat durara un tiempo en el baño o apagar la luz para no ver su identidad, no quería ponerlo en riesgo u obligarlo a que le dijera quien se esconde detrás de la máscara. Aunque para ser sincera su estómago se apretaba con ansiedad con el mero pensamiento de conocer por fin la identidad del gatito. Ella también suspiro mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio tratando de pensar en una solución, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, aunque él no soltó en ningún momento su mano, era reconfortante para los dos.

Ella decidió cambiar el tema un poco, aun le quedaban unos minutos, y por suerte tenía la lámpara al lado de su cama gracias a su madre.

—Chat—volvió a llamar; el la miro con curiosidad—¿Si podrás ayudarme a buscar a mi amigo Adrien?

El pareció sorprendido mientras su boca formaba una 'O' perfecta mientras parpadeaba. Luego lanzo una risilla algo nerviosa que ella no comprendió del todo—¿Te importa mucho verdad?—pregunto con voz suave.

Marinette asintió lentamente—Lo aprecio mucho, solo quiero saber que está bien.

—Pues…—el suspiro lentamente cerrando los ojos un momento mientras meditaba—Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿Cuál quieres primero?—dijo apretando inconscientemente el agarre de su delicada mano, el mismo sentía como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho de un momento a otro.

Ella ladeo la cabeza confusa mientras alzaba una de sus cejas—Ehm… ¿La mala primero?—dijo con lago de duda.

El volvió a reírse con algo de nerviosismo mientras jugaba con los dedos femeninos—Pues que probablemente querrás estrangularme con mi cola—dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos pero desviando la mirada con una media sonrisa.

Esta vez la chica estrecho la mirada—¿Y la buena?—no sabía porque pero tenía una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, y la actitud del minino se estaba volviendo algo inusual también. Sin contar que el tiempo se le estaba agotando y en cualquier momento tendría que apagar la luz o taparse los ojos con la almohada.

Chat respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, sabía que a su transformación le debían de quedar dos minutos, pero debía de hacer eso antes, o ella buscaría la forma de que aun ocultara su identidad, siempre trataría de protegerlo.

Reuniendo un poco de valor y sin intenciones de moverse de su posición para no alterarla; poso sus ojos nuevamente en ella—Se dónde está Adrien Agreste—murmuro suavemente.

Ella pareció sorprenderse primero, para luego verse muy entusiasmada—¿Y en dónde está?—dijo queriendo levantarse y sacudir a su compañero para que lo dijera de una buena vez y sin tantos rodeos.

—Pues… aquí.

Y deshizo la transformación en frente de sus perplejos ojos azules.

Marinette entreabrió los labios con sorpresa mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás de la impresión y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con incredulidad.

Acostado en su cama boca arriba; se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el modelo rubio de ojos esmeraldas, que la miraba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. El llevaba una camiseta blanca con diseños en negro y una chaqueta remangada hasta los codos del mismo color, unos pantalones azules y unos converse oscuros, vio en shock su atractivo rostro aun sin terminar de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Debía de estar en un jodido y extraño sueño.

Adrien Agreste estaba en su cama…

Donde antes había estado Chat Noir.

Adrien era Chat.

Con un ligero chillido; ella se puso tan roja como una manzana, viéndo posteriormente con ojos ansiosos que él aun le sostenía la mano; la cual retiro bruscamente alarmada, para luego agarrar la sabana y cubrirse hasta la nariz.

—Oh dios mío—dijo en una hilo de voz.

El rubio no pudo evitar adorar cada una de sus reacciones, como si estuviera hilando los cables uno a uno para después colocar la sabana como una muralla de protección. Adrien se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, él se llevó nerviosamente la mano a sus risos rubios, claramente en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Sorpresa…?—dijo con una ligera risa ansiosa.

Pero ella lo seguía mirando como si fuese una ilusión que en cualquier momento se iba a esfumar o a morderla. Cuando Adrien iba acercarse un poco más, o hablarle nuevamente; fue interrumpido por otra vocecilla muy conocida.

—¡Chico!

Adrien volteo a su izquierda y vio el pequeño Kwami con características de gato, este flotaba enfrente de él. La verdad se veía bastante bien, pero la cara de enojado que tenía daba mucho que desear.

—Hola Plagg—murmuro el rubio observando de reojo como Marirette veía a la criatura con curiosidad bajando lentamente la sabana sin darse cuenta.

—Nada de hola Plagg—hablo molesto el Kwami cruzándose de patas—¿Alguna vez me escuchas?—repuso algo alterado— ¡Pues no! Me debes por lo menos una tonelada de queso por esto—acuso señalándolo—¡Estuve encerrado por mas de tres días! ¡Sin mi amado camembert!—gimió dramático como si fuera a desmayarse.

A pesar que la situación le aprecia un poco divertida por los exagerados gesto de su compañero Kwami; no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por el—Está bien Plagg, lo siento, te lo daré cuando estemos en casa—dijo con un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Oh no, ¡Lo quiero ahora!—dijo apuntando a su boca abierta con diminutos colmillos, un claro signo de hambruna— ¿Estoy famélico por tu culpa sabes? Se me ven hasta los huesos—dijo señalándose a sí mismo, que a pesar de sus lloriqueos seguía con su pequeña contextura normal regordeta y adorable.

Adrien rodo los ojos, iba agregar algo pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por una pequeña figura roja.

—Plagg… vas arruinar el momento—murmuro Tikki haciendo acto de presencia, flotando al lado del gatito.

El Kwami negro chasqueo la lengua—Pero si el momento se perdió hace rato por la culpa de este mocoso sin corazón hacia mí, yo quiero a mi querido queso Tikki—lloriqueo dando giros.

Tikki negó suavemente con una de sus patitas en la frente, antes de tomar a Plagg por los hombros y empujarlo seguramente fuera de la habitación.

—Vamos Plagg, creo que hay pan de queso en la cocina.

A la mención de ese manjar; el Kwami se le ilumino la cara tomando a Tikki de la mano y guiándola el mismo, aunque no supiera donde estaba la dicha cocina.

—Vamos galletita, tu si me entiendes, no como este…—dijo echándole una mirada a Adrien antes de voltear el rostro ofendido.

Entonces ambos Kwamis desaparecieron de la habitación camino a llenar la barriga insaciable de Plagg.

El modelo trato de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero agradecía profundamente que la Kwami de Ladybug hiciera magia con su gruñón amigo. Entonces con un ligero suspiro decidió observar a la chica, esta lo miro al mismo tiempo de vuelta con una ceja arqueada, quizás también intentando saber lo ocurrido.

—Ese es mi pequeño Kwami dramático, My lady—dijo con un ligero encogimiento y una sonrisa culpable.

Entonces la expresión de ella paso casi al instante a una de reproche, mientras alzaba su femenina mano y cogió un mechón rubio para jalarlo y atraerlo hacia ella, el joven chillo con algo de exageración, tuvo que apoyar sus brazos en el colchón para no caer de bruces encima de ella. También estaba sorprendido por el cambio repentino de humor de ella, paso de ser tímida y toda roja; hacer una fiera.

Era Ladybug en persona.

—Aunch, Mari…—se quejó este por el ligero dolor, pero encantando a la vez de estar tan cerca de ella y ver su rostro hermoso aunque enojado, aún seguía siendo bella a sus ojos, a pesar que en ese instante temía por su vida…

—Nada de Mari—dijo casi imitando las palabras del Kwami—¿Estás jugando conmigo?—pregunto ella estrechando la mirada y un ligero mohín en sus labios.

—¿Qué?—pregunto el atónito.

—¿Es el karma verdad?—comento está tirando un poco más de su rubio cabello viéndolo lloriquear ligeramente entre balbuceos—Que me hayas gustado desde la primera vez que te vi en la secundaria, para yo misma decidir ser simplemente tu amiga por ser un chico "inalcanzable" para mí—murmuro mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse lentamente—Para luego ir y enamorarme de un gato tonto que resulta ser el mismo chico.

El parpadeo confundido—¿Yo te gustaba?—dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—¿Eso es cierto, Princess?—pregunto aturdido.

Marinette lo soltó algo exasperada mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia otra dirección con su rostro casi totalmente enrojecido—Claro que sí, todo la clase lo noto excepto tu—dijo volviéndose a morder el labio.

Adrien se pudo haber dado un sonoro golpe con la mano en la frente por ser tan ciego.

Con un suspiro pesado dejo caer sus hombros y agacho la cabeza en una postura de resignación—Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto Marinette…—murmuro todo arrepentido—Soy un idiota.

La joven lo observo detenidamente, aun le costaba creer que Adrien estuviera enfrente de si y que hace poco hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ella en su forma felina. Con una ligera sonrisa poso su mano en una de las suyas, instando a que alzara su mirada esmeralda, su corazón se hundió levemente al ver su expresión de gato degollado.

—Creo que estamos a mano por todo ese tiempo que no te prestaba atención como Ladybug siendo Chat—murmuro ella ampliando su sonrisa, con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza, tomando esta vez su muñeca y jalándolo un poco para que se recostara nuevamente junto a ella.

El rubio la miro con asombro y el mismo no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado mientras se acostaba suavemente a su lado; pero no sin antes quitarse los zapatos. Paso delicadamente un brazo por su estrecha cintura, y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, donde ella lo acuno con amor, y siendo un poco descarado y territorial; no pudo evitar dejar una pierna encima la de ella, sintiendo cálidamente el amor que lo envolvía como una manta de paz y tranquilidad.

—Te amo Princess…—murmuro el aspirando su dulce aroma, sintiendo que estaba en el lugar perfecto con la chica perfecta.

—Y yo a ti gatito—dijo posando su mano en su cabellera dorada para acariciarla.

—Deberías dormir, tienes que descansar—comento el obligándose a quedarse despierto, todo ese sueño acumulado comenzó a cobrar factura, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba después que se quitó la transformación.

—Al igual que tu—repuso ella con humor—Tienes como mas de tres días que no duermes—recordó ella amando la sensación de tenerlo con ella.

—Hmp…—fue la única contestación sintiéndose realmente pesado.

—Pero muy temprano tendrás que irte o esconderte, porque si mis padres te descubren aquí; te obligaran a casarte conmigo inmediatamente—dijo con una sonrisa, ahogando un ligero bostezo.

—De todas formas pensaba hacerlo, pero supongo que… lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cumplirle el sueño de tener un yerno pronto ¿No?—murmuro con picardía, ya con los ojos cerrados.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risilla— _Mon petit chat_.

— _Ma belle princesse_.

Y así ambos por fin se rindieron ante el sueño, sumergiéndose en un mundo de confort y amor en los brazos del otro después de esos días de locura pura.

'

 **Dos años después.**

'

Marinette caminaba por las transitadas calles de París con paso apurado. Había recién salido de la universidad y se dirigía a su hogar, con algo de esfuerzo sostenía una caja mediana con pequeños agujeros en ella, le costaba un poco tenerla encima, porque a veces la gente se tropezaba en su prisa por llegar a sus propios hogares, tenía miedo de que esta se abriera y comenzara un desastre total; pero lograba esquivar a las personas con agilidad.

Ya quería ver la expresión del rubio cuando le mostrara su obsequio.

—¿Crees que de verdad sea buena idea, Tikki?—pregunto la chica a su Kwami que se aferraba a su hombro oculta por su cabello suelto.

—Habrá que verlo Marinette—comento esta con una pequeña risilla.

La ojiazul sonrió para sí misma mientras sacaba las llaves del apartamento, estaba casi en zona segura. Apenas hacia un par de semanas se había mudado junto el amor de su vida a un apartamento compartido que el mismo consiguió después que el padre del chico prácticamente soltara un poco la correa y lo dejara independizarse, y el apenas tuvo un atisbo de libertad; y prácticamente le había propuesto irse a vivir juntos, a lo que ella no pudo negarse ante esa mirada esmeralda que tanto le robaba el aliento.

Después de todo tenían una vida tranquila por delante, a pesar que aun seguían siendo super héroes. Habían logrado "vencer" a HawkMoth poco después de que ella se recuperara por completo, ideando un complicado plan maestro y con la ayuda de Plagg que gracias al control del Akuma; pudo saber mas o menos el paradero de este. Pero su sorpresa fue tal cuando ambos llegaron al lugar donde durante tanto tiempo el villano numero uno de París había proclamado sus poderes; en el centro del gran observatorio donde quizás habían estado un centenar de mariposas... quedaba el Miraculous de HawkMoth abandonado. Chat fue primero en tomarlo esperando que fuese una trampa, listo para pelear al igual que ella, pero nada paso, se miraron con extrañeza y un raro alivio con un toque de preocupación, preguntándose que había pasado con el hombre que había tenido a la ciudad aterrorizada con sus Akumas...

Hasta el sol de hoy se lo cuestionan.

Tikki y Plagg también quedaron confusos, a la final habían entregado el Miraculous donde pertenecía y Master Fu les agradeció con una sonrisa, y curiosamente el pareció ser el único en no sorprenderse con la noticia. Algo sabia aquel anciano pero que a ellos no les tocaba conocer.

Lo único que les dijo fue:

— _Hasta las almas mas malvadas; se dan cuenta de sus errores al ultimo minuto y pueden llegar a doblegarse de sus acciones._

La expresión de confusión de ambos fue todo un poema.

Pero ahora París estaba a salvo y con dos héroes que patrullaban sus calles cada noche para que eso se mantuviera así.

Como pudo maniobro con la caja para abrir finalmente la puerta y entrar al pequeño espacio de ambos, no era demasiado grande o estaba lleno de lujos; pero era muy acogedor para ellos y solo al poner un pie adentro; ya se podía respirar el amor y la dedicación de la pareja.

Dos años después y aun parecían unos tortolos recién enamorados.

O eso era lo que le repetía Alya cada vez que los veía juntos.

—Adrien ya llegue—anuncio cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un puntapié, sintiendo ahora de verdad los nervios y el entusiasmo que le producía su pequeña idea que se le ocurrió hace apenas unos pocos días atrás.

—Un segundo My lady—respondió este desde alguna parte entre la cocina y el pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos.

Marinette arrojo como pudo su bolso al sofá y se quedó plantada en medio de la pequeña sala de estar a la espera de su chico, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior algo ansiosa.

Minutos después Adrien apareció desde el marco de la cocina sacudiéndose distraídamente las manos, el chico tenia migajas de galletas esparcidas por la barbilla y en el cuello de la camiseta oscura, y aún seguía masticando lo que finalmente lo delataba. La chica rodo los ojos con una sonrisa, cada vez que podía; el rubio atacaba sin piedad la reserva de galletas que sus padres le enviaban semanalmente.

—Me alegra que llegaras—comento el modelo risueño sin intenciones de ocultar su travesura posicionándose en frente de la joven.

Ella casi suspira bobamente enamorada, verlo con unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta ligera negra de algodón que se amoldaba muy bien a su trabajado cuerpo, estaba descalzo y su cabello algo desordenado, era la viva imagen de la sensualidad hecho hombre.

Y el pequeño detalle que calentaba su corazón; era ver su muñeca derecha donde estaba el amuleto que ahora tenía una pequeña historia juntos.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que salir de la universidad sin mí, pero tenía que ocuparme de una cosa, Chaton—comento ella observando como la miraba con curiosidad al percatarse de la misteriosa caja que ella sostenía. Adrien había salido realmente temprano de clases ese día, y se había ofrecido a buscarla, pero ella rechazo la idea porque podría arruinar su sorpresa.

—¿Me trajiste un presente?—pregunto el con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa muy felina en sus labios.

La joven asintió—Es algo para celebrar nuestra nueva vida juntos en nuestro nuevo hogar—dijo sintiendo como escuchaba la pequeña risa de Tikki notando aliviada como Adrien no se percató, estaba muy concentrado y curioso por saber el contenido misterioso del dicho regalo—Ábrelo—y con una radiante sonrisa se lo ofreció.

Adrien no necesito que se lo volviera a repetir. Poso sus dedos en la tapa de este de color marrón, sospechando un poco al ver los agujeros en él, consiente que estaba bajo la ansiosa mirada azulada.

Cuando finalmente vio el contenido de la caja, no pudo evitar lanzar una ligera carcajada mientras con suavidad tomaba al pequeño minino blanco que lo miro con unos resplandecientes ojos amarillos.

La diversión bailo en los orbes esmeraldas mientras veía a su chica reír suavemente disfrutando de la pequeña travesura, con sus mejillas arreboladas, era algo realmente adorable.

—No te lo puedo creer—comento el negando suavemente con una sonrisa mientras sostenía y acariciaba encantado al gatito que tenía un adorable cascabel dorado en su cuello, era una obvia referencia lo que paso hace dos años, el evento angustioso que los unió finalmente como pareja.

—¿A que no es lindo?—dijo Marinette uniendo sus manos en un gesto de adoración.

—Sin duda—corroboro el, posando nuevamente sus ojos en ella—Pero a Plagg le dará algo—dijo con humor, mientras dejaba al felino en el suelo cuando este revolvió un poco en sus brazos al querer bajarse, este se restregó un poco en sus piernas muy afectuosamente antes de alzar su rosada nariz y caminar lentamente agazapado para explorar el terreno de su nuevo hogar.

La Franco-china chasqueo la lengua mientras se dejaba abrazar por el chico, sintiendo muy a gusto entre sus cálidos brazos—No será para tanto—comento viendo como el gatito se dirigía al pasillo sigilosamente mientras olfateaba todo a su paso.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres terrible?—dijo el sonriendo, depositando un beso suavemente en la coronilla de su cabeza, estrechando su cintura.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice hoy—comenta ella riendo quedamente al recordar a Tikki diciéndole exactamente lo mismo cuando ingreso al refugio de mascotas.

Adrien iba a agregar algo; cuando de repente se escuchó una exclamación indignada proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

A los segundos apareció el Kwami negro volando con su carita algo pálida, con sus ojos vedes brillando de pura indignación, claramente traicionado.

—¡Deben de estar bromeando!—chillo la criatura.

Marinette no pudo contener una risilla, a lo que los ojos astutos de Plagg se posaron en ella. Se había delatado a sí misma.

—No tu… —murmuro negando lentamente—Me has traicionado... tú eras My lady—dijo ocultando su rostro con su patas en un lloriqueo dramático—Es completamente una abominación—dijo alzando nuevamente la miada ofendida mientras señalaba el pasillo donde el pequeño gato se asomaba nuevamente mirando al Kwami con curiosidad genuina mientras se sentaba.

—Es solo un gatito Plagg—dijo Adrien negando con la cabeza, divertido.

—Es blanco, solo trae malos presagios—dijo este con el ceño fruncido, mirando con desconfianza al animalito.

—Hmm… me parece que eso son lo negros—comento esta vez Marinette también secretamente divertida por la situación.

Plagg los miro a ambos con una pata en su corazón, con una expresión de tragedia máxima—No me quedare para que me insulten y me sigan traicionando—dijo alzando la barbilla dirigiéndose a la cocina, para momento después salir con todo el queso camembert que su pequeño cuerpo podía cargar—No me molesten, y alejen a ese monstruo de mi—dijo sin mirarlos, volando a duras penas hacia una de la habitaciones con todo ese queso.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron tratando de contener sus risas, el Kwami siempre era un show y un dramatismo ante todo, parecía un gran actor.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro, donde segundo después Tikki salió, flotando hacia el mismo camino que eligió su compañero—Yo me ocupo del gruñón—comento esta con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer también.

Adrien abrazo más a la chica observando como el gatito que se acicalaba después de su leve investigación—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

—Es tu regalo, ponle un nombre tú, Chaton—respondió ella dejándose querer.

El rubio pareció meditarlo por un segundo antes de sonreír ladinamente—Blanc—sugirió, para momentos después ver como Marinette se separaba un poco del abrazo para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada y esforzándose para no reír.

—Vaya imaginación, Adrien—dijo está viendo como él tomaba su mano izquierda con lentitud y cariño.

El chico se encogió ligeramente de hombros—A mí me encanta, además que será un recordatorio para Plagg de su desgracia—comento riendo por lo bajo, aprovechándose por todas esas veces que el Kwami lo metió en apuros.

—¿Y ahora quien es el terrible?

—Aún me parece que sigues siendo tu, My lady—dijo casualmente mientras acariciabas sus dedos hasta toparse con un anillo de plata con una pequeña gema incrustada, un zafiro, aunque aún seguía sin hacerle justicia el bello tono de los ojos de su Princess—Pero que anillo tan bonito Bugaboo, el que te lo dio debe ser alguien guapo, carismático, con un gran sentido del humor y ademas de una estupenda personalidad—comento el besando sus dedos mientras miraba sus orbes risueños.

—Pero a veces es algo tonto y sin remedio—repuso ella, notando como el pasaba esta vez su mano libre por su cintura y la estrechaba a él.

—Aunque seguro eso lo compensa porque es un excelente besador—ronroneo este moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Matinette rio encantada mientras tocaba con su dedo índice la punta de su nariz—Eso se puede discutir…—susurro con voz ligeramente sexy.

Esta vez Adrien acepto el reto con una galante sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besar a la chica de sus sueños y ahora su prometida con todo el amor que su corazón podría expresar, mientras cierto gatito los miraba con su pequeña cabeza ladeada y sus ojos dorados brillando con curiosidad ante sus nuevos y extraños dueños.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se olvidaron por un segundo del pequeño animal mientras volvían a profesar su amor como todos los días, y seguirían así hasta quedarse sin aliento…

O hasta que el gatito maullara por atención propia.

La chica fue primero en separar sus labios de los de su prometido con risillas—Adrien tu nuevo hijo peludo tiene hambre—comento ella observando divertida como el rubio intentaba seguir besándola.

—Hmmp...—fue lo único que él le ofreció mientras tomaba delicadamente su barbilla y depositaba un delicioso y algo duradero beso que casi hace que ella se rinda por completo a sus encantados.

Casi.

Marinette poso sus manos en su duro pecho y lo empujo suavemente y Adrien por fin se retiró a regañadientes.

—Espero que no seas así con nuestros futuros bebes, Chaton—comento ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Para eso tenemos a Tikki y a Plagg, ellos me echaran una mano—dijo guiñándole un ojo separándose para ir atender al minino.

—¡Ni lo sueñes mocoso!

Ese grito exasperado se escuchó de una de las habitaciones. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un segundo, antes de que la Franco-China se cubriera la boca para ahogar las carcajadas mientras Adrien simplemente negaba suavemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa felina ya con el pequeño gatito en sus brazos.

Esta era sus vidas a partir de ahora.

Y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? :'3 Se que fue algo corto, peroooo este seria como la segunda parte del capitulo tres xD**

 **Mi próximo ffc sera de Felligette 7u7 ya que mi amiga se tomo un descanso yo estoy desatada escribiendo, ya que las ideas no dejan de llegar jaja Pero esta historia sera un poco mas larga y aun esta en proceso, así que no se cuando se estará publicando :'v Pero atentos(?)**

 **Juro que quería empezar a escribir una de Brichat pero la de Feligette se me adelanto y de paso sera una categoría distinta a la que no había manejado D: Pero bien rikonila 7u7)r**

 **Finalmente espero que le haya gustado mi versión de Chat Blanc, la proeza de Marinette y la confesión de amor de Chat Noir :'3**

 **¡Gracias por todo, nos veremos en otra historia!** **  
**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
